Rising Trees
by Dawnfire17
Summary: Kits have always been adventurous, but sometimes, it goes too far. Wetkit seems to have broken all records for near death experiences, and counting. Please feel free to Read and Review and Laugh your head off.
1. Character Sheet

**Dawn: Hey, guys, Fire and I think you guys might just want to keep everybody straight in the upcoming chapters, so-**

**Fire: So we're releasing our character sheet to the public. It was originally in color, so sorry if it's hard to read.**

**Dawn: If you find any mistakes, please tell us. I tried to get all the bugs out, but we need some beta testers to help. Thanks!**

**Fire: Enjoy!**

**Iceclan****:**

**Leader:**_Snowstar_. She-cat. Snowy white fur with green eyes. Usually patient and calm. She had a brother, but he died in a battle before she was a leader. Siblings: none.

**Deputy**:_Jaggedtooth_. Tom. Short brown fur with amber eyes. Unusually sharp teeth. very trustworthy and silent, but gets grouchy around kits and apprentices, especially Wetpaw. Despite his tough atmosphere, he helped cared for both his mother and brother after his father and rest of his siblings died of greencough. Father: Deceased Mother: Greeneye. Siblings: Roanfoot. Apprentice: Blackpaw.

**Medicine cat:** _Cinderheart._ She-cat. Toritishell with grey spots in her fur. Green eyes. Firm believer in Silverclan. Very encouraging. Mother: Cinderpelt. Father: Halfear. Siblings: Mintfoot, Otterheart. Apprentice: Leafpaw.

**Warriors:** _Shadowpelt._ Tom. Jet black fur with yellow eyes. Very ambitious, but is quick to follow orders. Some say he's biding his time until he can become deputy, but he is never harsh with Jaggedtooth. Mate: Dappleflower. Kits: Wetpaw, Blackpaw.

_Brownear_: She-cat. Black fur with brown ears. Green eyes. Usually gentle and kind until someone asks her about her kit's father. She explodes in fury if someone even mention it. Siblings: Rippletail. Mate: Unknown. Kits: Treepaw, Leafpaw.

_Bluetail_: She-cat. Blue-gray fur with blue eyes. Fast, smart, brave. Though only a warrior for 6 moons, she is very responsible. Siblings: Rainstep, Graymist. Apprentice: Wetpaw.

_Torntail_: Tom. Brown fur and only half a tail. Lost it when he took on a badger kit as an apprentice. Green eyes. Grouchy. Mate: Graymist, Kits: Oakpaw, Sparrowpaw. Apprentice: Treepaw.

_Roanfoot:_ Tom. Reddish brown fur speckled with white. Bright blue eyes. Very friendly and optimistic. Always has a joke. Though no mate, he is popular with the she-cats. Father: Deceased. Mother: Geeneye. Siblings: Jaggedtooth.

_Mintfoot_: She-cat. Gray fur with tortoiseshell paws. Amber eyes. Very outgoing and quite a pawfull. Mother: Cinderpelt. Father: Halfear. Siblings: Otterheart, Cinderleaf. Mate: none, but often seen with Roanfoot.

_Otterheart_: She-cat. Short brown fur with brown eyes. In the water every minute she can. Acts like a kit sonetimes. Mother: Cinderpelt. Father: Halfear. Siblings: Cinderleaf, Mintfoot. Mate: Strongstream. Kits: Grasspaw.

_Rainstep:_ Tom. Blue-gray fur and amber eyes. Very small in size, but is totally devoted to Silverclan. Siblings: Bluetail, Graymist. Apprentice: Grasspaw.

_Graymist_. She-cat. Gray fur and blue eyes. Gentle and very likable. Usually the local theripist. Siblings: Bluetail, Rainstep. Mate: Torntail. Kits: Oakpaw, Sparrowpaw.

_Mossear_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell with incredibly pale blue eyes. Quiet, but able to whip Jaggedtooths butt. _That_is saying something. Very slow temper. Apprentice: Sparrowpaw.

_Strongstream_: Tom. Heavyset. Stone gray fur and dark blue eyes. Strong and silent type. Siblings: Hawkeye. Mate: Otterheart. Kits: Grasspaw. Apprentice: Oakpaw.

_Rippletail:_ Tom. White-gray fur and amber eyes. Ripple-like patterns running down his tail. A timid, shy cat to strangers, but loud and boisterous around friends. Siblings: Brownear.

_Hawkeye:_ Tom. Brown tabby with piercing blue eyes. Best hunter because he has incredible eyesight. Thinks he's all that and a pile of freashkill. Siblings: Strongstream. Mate: Mousear. Kits: Stormkit, Longkit.

**Queens:** _Dappleflower_. She-cat. Brown with dark brown stripes with yellow eyes. Great at hunting, very speedy. Mate: Shadowpelt. Kits: Wetpaw, Blackpaw, with more on the way.

_Mousear_. She-cat. Mousey brown fur with blue eyes. Hears very well due to overly-large ears. Siblings: Cloudrunner. Mate: Hawkeye. Kits: Stormkit, Longkit.

_Cloudrunner_. She-cat. White fur and strange, pale green-blue eyes. Very mysterious, not very talkative. Goes missing for days at a time. Mate: unknown. Kits: none, but expecting.

**Elders:** _Greeneye_. She-cat. Dusty brown pelt with green eyes. Very cranky and can find a reason to complain for everything. Mate: Deseased. Kits: Jaggedtooth, Roanfoot.

_Cinderpelt_: She-cat. Gray pelt with amber eyes. Sweet, kind and thoughtful. Mate: Halfear. Kits: Cinderheart, Otterheart, Mintfoot.

_Halfear_: Tom. Gray fur with black stripes. Gray-blue eyes. Loves telling the kits stories. Lost half an ear in a battle against a badger. Mate: Cinderpelt. Kits: Cinderheart, Otterheart, Mintfoot.

**Apprentices:** _Treepaw_. Tom. Brown fur with greenn eyes. Despite lean muscles accustom to running, he climbs trees with ease. Mother: Brownear. Father: unknown. Siblings: Leafpaw. Mentor: Torntail.

_Leafpaw_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell fur with yellow eyes. Has a fear of mortally wounded or dying cats. Mother: Brownear. Father: unknown. Siblings: Treekit. Mentor: Cinderleaf.

_Wetpaw_. Tom. Black fur with amber eyes. Small for his age, yet speedy. Very curious and too adventurous for his own good. Often in trouble and lands himself in some of the biggest problems in the : Dappleflower. Father: Shadowpelt. Siblings: Blackpaw. Mentor: Bluetail.

_Blackpaw_. She-cat. Black fur and green eyes. Follows Wetpaw on his daring schemes, though she thinks they're all hopeless. Very strong for her age. Though neither one will admit it, she and her brother would die for each other. Mother: Dappleflower. Father: Shadowpelt. Siblings: Wetpaw. Mentor: Jaggedtooth.

_Oakpaw_. Tom. Brown fur with a darker brown stripe down his back. Brown eyes. Very kind and compationate. Mother: Graymist. Father: Torntail. Sibling: Sparrowpaw. Mentor: Strongstream.

_Sparrowpaw_: She-cat. Jet-black fur and bright green eyes. Loud and happy everywhere she goes. Not an excellent hunter due to her chattiness. Though she's ditsy, everybody loves her. Mother: Graymist. Father: Torntail. Siblings: Oakpaw. Mentor: Mossear.

_Grasspaw: _Tom. Tortoiseshell fur with brilliant green eyes. Youngest apprentice, but a talented hunter. He had a sister, but she drowned two days after birth. Mother: Otterheat. Father: Strongstream. Siblings: none. Mentor: Rainstep.

* * *

**Gustclan****:**

**Leader**: _Treestar_. Tom. Brown fur and green eyes. Strong and powerful. Very ambitious and pure evil. Hates Wetpaw with a burning passion. Mate: Unknown. Kits: Unknown.

**Deputy**: _Cloudpelt_. white fur with a single gray patch surrounding her eye. Doesn't like what Teestar is doing, longs for peace. Siblings: Foxeye, Truestep.

**Medicine cat**: _Rosepedal_. She-cat. White and ginger-red coat and soft green eyes. Hates Treestar, but supports him, even if it is not what she wants. Siblings: Brownrock.

**Warriors**: _Lightstep_. Tom. Very small black cat with a white muzzle and belly. Blue eyes. Great hunter and follows Treestar only out of fear.

_Brownrock_. She-cat. Black and ginger pelt and yellow-brown eyes. Total opposite of Rosepedal. Loud and boisterous, and claims to be Treestar's closest friend. The equivalent of Bellatrix Lestrange in Harry Potter. Siblings: Rosepedal.

_Iceheart_. Tom. Pure white fur and ice blue eyes. He is exactly what the name implies. How he got a mate is beyond me. Mate: Songheart. Kits: Graykit, Applekit. Apprentice: Ratpaw.

_Foxeye_. She-cat. Deep ginger fur and amber eyes. Smart and cunning, but is sometimes blinded by anger toward Iceclan. Mother was killed by Iceclan when she was an apprentice. Siblings: Cloudpelt, Truestep. Apprentice: Thornpaw.

_Truestep_. She-cat. Silver-gray fur and green eyes. Patient with cats and a great hunter. Does not like aTreestar, but pretends to in order to get information to Lightningclan. Siblings:Cloudpelt, Foxeye.

_Longclaw_. Tom. Blackish brown fur and yellow eyes. Unusually long claws. Malicious and a true supporter of his leader. Mate: Whitetail. Kits: none, but Whitetails expecting. Apprentice: Sandpaw.

_Brackentail_. Tom. Reddish brown fur and amber eyes. Incredibly shy, no one knows who he supports. Mate: Unknown. Kits: unknown.

_Ivytail_. Tom. Cream white pelt and pale green eyes. Doesn't speak much, but gives Treestar his undivided loyalty. Mate: Brighteyes. Kits: Quickit, Volekit. Apprentice: Gorsepaw.

**Queens**: _Brighteyes_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell fur with incredibly bright blue eyes. Clueless and clumsy, but a good fighter. Mate: Ivytail. Kits: Quickit, Volekit.

_Whitetail_. She-cat. Snowy white with a black spot around her eye. Supports Treestar because she believes he can protect her kits. Mate: Longclaw. Kits: none, but expecting.

_Songheart_. She-cat. Ginger fur and a very soft voice. Green eyes. Kind and gentle. Believes there is good in Treestar. Mate: Iceheart. Kits: Applekit, Graykit.

**Elders**: _Patchfoot_. Tom. Ginger, white and black fur and amber eyes. Crancky and often sleepy. Got his foot run over by a monster, and now his paw is mangled and scarred. Mate: Orangepelt. Kits: Brighteyes.

_Orangepelt_. She-cat. Bright orange fur and green eyes. Loves scaring the kits and telling them stories. Mate: Patchfoot. Kits: Brighteyes.

_Squirrelcatcher_. Tom. Black pelt and dark brown eyes. Caught a squirrel when only four moons old. Sleeps day in and day out.

**Apprentices**: _Gorsepaw_. Tom. Gray fur and green eyes. Believes that Treestar is the greatest cat in the world, after himself. Huge ego, as if you couldn't tell. Mother: Whitetail. Father: Longclaw. Siblings: Sandpaw.

_Sandpaw_. She-cat. Sandy ginger fur and amber eyes. Great hunter and fighter. Humble and one of Treestars unquestioning followers. Mother: Whitetail. Father: Longclaw. Siblings: Gorsepaw.

_Thornpaw_. Tom. Brown fur and blue eyes. Youngest apprentice, but believes Treestar is a fake. Mother: Songheart. Father: Iceheart. Siblings: Applekit, Graykit.

_Ratpaw_. She-cat. Short brown fur and brown eyes. Parents both were killed by a fire. She was raised by Truestep and has no doubt Treestar is evil. Parents: Deceased.

* * *

**Darkclan****:**

**Leader**: _Ninestar_. Tom. Very dark ginger fur, nearly red. Red eyes. Named for the fact he has an extra claw on his front left paw. Would be evil, except he wants to be a good example for his one and only son. Had a very short deputy ship due to Treestar. Mate: Dovewing. Kits: Patchkit.

**Deputy**: _Hawkwing_. Tom. Brown fur with darker stripes down his back and even darker paws. Icy blue eyes. Gives Ninestar advise before he acts rash, the only reason that Ninestar hasn't flipped. Mate: Leafpelt. Kits: Littlekit, Honeykit.

**Medicine cat**: _Hollytail_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell fur and amber eyes. Very sweet and kind, but secretly doubts Silverclan since a she-cat died her paws during her kitting.

**Warriors**: _Blacktail_. Tom. Dark gray, but a jet black stripe running from the tip of his ears to his jet black tail. Amber eyes. Very fair and kind. Most apprentices come to him to solve their problems. Siblings: Stonefoot, Willowpelt. Apprentice: Lillypaw.

_Whitear_. Tom. Pure white with green eyes. Very ambitious, but would never kill to get what he wants. He plays fair and square. Mate: Flowerfoot. Kits: None, yet.

_Mousefoot_. She-cat. Pure brown pelt with green eyes. Very brave and intelligent. Though young, she has as much knowledge as a senior warrior. Mate: Smallfoot. Kits: Lillypaw, Shadepaw.

_Smallfoot_. Tom. Gray fur and brown eyes. Small and quick on his feet. Doesn't believe in Silverclan. Mate: Mousefoot. Kits: Lillypaw, Shadepaw.

_Barkleg_. She-cat. Gray fur with dark brown makings on her legs. Amber eyes. Wishes she could have been medicine cat. Siblings: Burrpelt.

_Stonefoot_. Tom. Deep gray fur and blueish gray eyes. Very powerful. Siblings: Willowpelt, Blacktail. Apprentice: Ravenpaw.

_Willowpelt_. She-cat. Brownish gray fur and brown eyes. Compassionate. A good hunter, and loves to fight. Siblings: Blacktail. Stonefoot. Mate: Burrpelt. Kits: Ravenpaw.

_Jetfoot_. Tom. Pure black fur and eyes. Incredibly fast and skillful in both hunting and battle. Very egotistical. A big hit with the she-cats, but has no mate. Siblings: Flowerfoot.

_Burrpelt_. Tom. Gray fur flecked with bushy patches of brown. Yellow eyes. Patient, especially with young cats. Believes everyone has the potential to do what they want if they believe. Siblings: Barkleg. Mate: Willowpelt. Kits: Ravenpaw.

_Cloudear_. Tom. Pure white. Light blue eyes. Not evil, but very close to it. Dropped off a cliff when he was little and hasn't trusted a soul. Not quite schizophrenic, but close to it. Mate: Cinderface.

**Apprentices**: _Ravenpaw_. She-cat. Black fur with a white belly. Blue eyes. Always jumpy and usually has mysterious scratches after training with her mentor. Mother: Willowpelt. Father: Burrpelt. Mentor: Stonefoot.

_Lillypaw_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell with amber eyes. Great in hunting and fighting, kind of cocky. Trusts Blacktail with her life. Mother: Mousefoot. Father: Smallfoot. Siblings: Shadepaw. Mentor: Blacktail.

_Shadepaw_. Tom. Dark gray fur with black paws and belly. Dark green eyes. Lives in the shadow of his sister, but does the best he can to impress everybody. Defiant. Is usually ignored when around his sister except by Leafpelt and Ravenpaw, his friend. Soon becomes Wetpaw and Blackpaw's friend. Mother: Mousefoot. Father: Smallfoot. Siblings: Lillypaw. Mentor: Jetfoot.

**Queens**: _Flowerfoot_. She-cat. Tortishell fur with green eyes. Treats everyone with great respect and though she is a runt, she is very humble. Getting ready to kit. Siblings: Leafpelt. Mate: Whitear.

_Leafpelt_. She-cat. Tortishell fur with amber eyes. Very protective of her only family left, her runt sister. Siblings: Flowerfoot. Mate: Hawkwing. Kits: Littlekit, Honeykit.

_Cinderface_. She-cat. Brown pelt but an entirely gray face. Blue-gray eyes. Just about ready to kit, yet is very sick and weak. Naturally good-natured, and (like Daisy) is never a warrior. Mate: Unknown.

**Elders**: _Sandtail_. She-cat. Ginger-brown fur and amber eyes. Had always wanted to be leader, and used to give Ninestar advice after his short deputy ship. Most aprentices do what she says without question.

_Grayfoot_. Tom. Black fur with gray paws. Green eyes. Loves repeating old legends and terrifying the apprentices.

* * *

**Lightningclan**:

**Leader**: _Stormstar_. Tom. Gray with a jagged white stripe down his side. Amber eyes. Brave, strong, an ideal leader. Cats knew he was leader material since he was born. Siblings: Smokewhisker, Dovefeather. Mate: Softwind. Kits: Beekit, Raykit.

**Deputy**: _Bluepelt_. She-cat. Blue-gray fur. Green eyes. Dependable and trustworthy. Lives to serve her clan. Inseperable with her sister. Siblings: Bluesky (Yes, her sister's kit name was also Bluekit. Very confusing, but since they're twins, they're mother never had to tell them apart until they were warriors). Apprentice: Lionpaw.

**Medicine cat:** _Dovefeather_. She-cat. Snow white fur with bright blue eyes. Kind and fair minded, yet can be very sympathetic. Siblings: Smokewhisker, Stormstar.

**Warriors**: _Stoneclaw_. Tom. Deep gray fur and amber eyes. Intelligent and strong, but watches his step for reasons unknown.

_Swiftfoot_. Tom. Small brown cat with brown eyes. Small and fast. Very talkative and friendly. Always has a joke to spare. Siblings: Goldenflower, Owlfeather.

_Smokewhisker_. Tom. Jet black fur with a silver touched muzzle. Gray eyes. Wise and silent. Most senior warrior. Siblings: Stormstar, Dovefeather.

_Wildheart_. She-cat. Tortoiseshell fur and amber eyes. Adventures and curious. She's always doing something or other. Siblings: none. Mother: Flowernose. Father: Fernstar (Deceased). Mate: None.

_Ravenwing_. She-cat. Black fur with a white underbelly. Blue eyes. Kind and thoughtful and never does anything without authorization except disappeared for three moons in late leafbear last year. Siblings: Mothtail. Apprentice: Flowerpaw.

_Bluesky_. She-cat. Blue-gray fur and amber eyes. Siblings: Bluepelt (The other blue twin. Strange, strange way to grow up.) Mother: Patchtail. Father: Longtail.

_Tigerheart_. She-cat. Brownish ginger fur with black stripes. Amber eyes. Strongly resembles Tigerclan. Fierce and strong hearted. Definitely not evil, but never misses the chance to fight. Entire family died with greencough. Siblings: Whitefoot (Deceased).

_Duskleg_. Tom. Brown tabby cat with green eyes. Though a great warrior, he doesn't believe in Starclan. Sibling: Softwind. Mate: Whitefoot (Deceased). Kits: Lionpaw, Brownkit (Deceased). Apprentice: Lightpaw.

_Owlfeather_. Tom. Mottled brown fur and golden eyes. Regular, friendly warrior. Strong if not very fast, brave, wanted nothing but to serve his clan. Siblings: Goldenflower, Swiftfoot.

_Mothtail_. Tom. White and pale ginger with a light brown tipped tail. Yellow eyes. Timid and shy, but loyal warrior, nonetheless. Siblings: Ravenwing. Mate: Goldenflower. Kits: Thunderkit, Riverkit, Shadowkit, Windkit.

**Queens**: _Goldenflower_. She-cat. Golden fur with green eyes. Talkative and firm believer in the old legends. Siblings: Owlfeather, Swiftfoot. Mate: Mothtail. Kits: Thunderkit, Riverkit, Shadowkit, Windkit.

_Softwind_. She-cat. Pale cream fur with swirls of ginger. Blue eyes. Gentle and kind, but fights fiercely when she needs to. Siblings: Dustleg. Mate: Stormstar. Kits: Beekit, Raykit.

**Elders**: _Longtail_. Tom. Dark brown fur and milky blue eyes. The eldest Lightiningclan cat, or any clan cat for that matter. Went blind from age. The main storyteller and entertainer. Mate: Patchtail (Deseaced) Kits: Bluesky, Bluetail. (They had a hard time telling them apart for a while.)

_Flowernose_. She-cat. Gray fur except a ginger patch on her nose. Gray eyes. Cranky and intolerable to warriors and apprentices, but gentle to kits. Mate: Fernstar (Deseaced). Kits: Wildheart.

**Apprentices**: _Lightpaw_. She-cat. Black fur and amber eyes. Swift and adventurous, kind of like Wetpaw, but brave. Mother: Wildheart. Father: Swiftfoot. Siblings: Flowerpaw. Mentor: Dustleg.

_Lionpaw_. Tom. Yellowish golden fur with bright blue eyes. Brave and obedient, a loyal apprentice. Mother: Whitefoot (Deseaced). Father: Dustleg. Siblings: Brownkit (Deseaced). Mentor: Bluepelt.

_Flowerpaw_. She-cat. Blue-gray fur with white tipped ears and tail. Blue eyes. Blind in one eye, but makes up for it in speed and skill. Very dedicated and is touchy when people underestimate her by her disability. Mother: Wildheart. Father: Swiftfoot. Siblings: Lightpaw. Mentor: Ravenwing.


	2. Chapter 1

Wind howled endlessly around the sheltered camp on the moor. All cats slept in the small cave dens, all but one. A massive brown tom stood alone, as though expecting something to come out of the torrential rain. His ears pricked up as a low moan came from somewhere in the howling wind. The waiting tom's ears pricked up. He started tearing through the rain, over the moore, and into the shelter of the trees.

"I'm in here." a voice called from inside a hollow tree. A she-cat rested with two little balls of fur happily purring against her belly. The brown tom's face broke into a huge smile as he bent his head and licked the resting queen on her ear.

Her weary eyes looked up at him. "They're beautiful, aren't they? I bet you are so proud to be their father."

"Of course. Have you decided what to name them?" The tom looked admiringly at his two new children.

"Not yet. I'm going to wait for Silverclan to tell me." The queen started into a fit of coughing which took some time to die down.

The proud father stared at her in amazment. "Are you alright? Your not sick, are you?" His voice was demanding.

"I have a touch of whitecough, but I'll get over it." She explained in a steady voice. The tom turned around to see a scrap of fur huddled in the corner.

"What is that?" His voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry. She didn't make it. She went into the storm and died immediately." The she-cat mewed. "I'm sorry." She added in a whisper.

In the corner lay a little white kit, motionless and ice cold. "I've arranged for another queen to come and find me out here. She'll be here soon." She mewed. The tom whispered a goodbye to his new kin and turned to leave. "Wait." the queen pleaded.

"What is it, my dear?" The tom asked.

She hesitated for a moment, then mewed "Be strong. For your children. For me." The tom nodded and turned his head to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. After crouching in the bushes for a while, he saw some cats enter the hollow tree and leave with his mate and new children. He slowly padded back into the tree and looked on his deceased daughter.

Slowly , he dug a small hole and gently lifted the little kit in his teeth. The massive tom made sure his third kit looked peaceful in its eternal resting place before covering her in the dirt. He enclosed the grave with stones before softly mewing "Rest in peace and live happily in Silverclan, my sweet." He left and started to cover the small entrance with sticks and mud.

This is when the tears started to come, causing the massive tom to shake. He would never be able to hold his only son in his paws. He would never see his daughters first catch. But he would make up for that. Yes. Once they were old enough. One day...

He stared up at the now sealed entrance to the hollow tree. He was not weak. his day would come. To attack the forest with no tears...

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Sunlight streamed through the treetops, creating little dancing shadows on the forest floor. A soft wind blew gently over the cats in the clearing. Some were sunning themselves in the warm greenleaf warmth, others gossiping idly over a mouse or two. But in the shade sat a little black kit, pouting.

"Why don't I get to be an apprentice. I want to go hunting like everyone else. Can I, Bluetail, please!" the little kit whined.

"We've been through this again and again. You know you can't be an apprentice until your 6 moons, Wetkit. Your only 4 moons old, so you have to wait."

"Okay." Wetkit sighed. He flopped back down on his side. A leaf floated down from a tree above Wetkit. He batted at it lazily. It fluttered back down, so Wetkit leaped on it again. Soon he was playing all over the clearing, following it everywhere it floated. He yowled when a black ball of fur landed on his stomach.

"Gotcha!" Black-kit, his sister, mewled. Even though she was larger and stronger, Wetkit dodged under her swiping paws with uncommon speed.

"No you don't!" Wetkit hissed back. The two little kits squealed and tumbled all over the clearing. "Ha! I've got you now!" Wetkit cried as he pinned his sister on the forest floor.

"Wanna run that by me again?" Black-kit challenged as she pushed her brother off her and into a passing warrior.

"Hey, watch it, kit!" growled Torntail, a senior warrior with a bad temper. "Can't anyone get into their own camp without being attacked?"

"Who put ants in your pelt, anyway?" Wetkit countered.

"What did you say to me, pipsqueak?" Torntail rounded on Wetkit and his sister, eyes ablaze.

"N-n-nothing-g." Wetkit stuttered, backing against the warriors den. "I-I'm sor-sorry."

"I'd have half a mind to-" Torntail began.

"Not terrorizing the kits again, are we Torntail?" Came a cool voice the warriors den. Roanfoot poked his head out from the bush that made the warriors den. "I hope you know thats not very good deputy material." He gave him his crocked smile to which Torntail spun around and stalked away.

"Thank-you, Roanfoot. I thought I was crowfood." Wetkit mewed. He dipped his head in thanks.

"Anytime, little warrior." He smiled again, and started back to the den when a voice called him from the entrance tunnel.

"Hey, Roanfoot! Are you coming? The rest of the patrols halfway to Redstones by now!" Mintfoot called from the entrance.

"Now, I'm about to go on a hunting patrol, so try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone. It looks as if your kit sitter is taking a little snooze." He flicked his tail over to where Bluetail was curled up in a ball, chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm. "Later, little warriors!" Roanfoot called as he trotted toward the entrance tunnel.

"Lets go get some sun, you seem a little shaken up." Black-kit looked at her brother and used her concerned tone.

"K." Wetkit replied. Together they padded toward the sunningstones in the center of the clearing. Wetkit lay down and closed his eyes, letting the warm sunshine sooth his jumbled nerves. His mind started to wander when an idea struck him.

"Hey Black-kit?" Wetkit began.

"M-hhmm?" She replied, her eyes closed.

"I know how we can be apprentices now!" he exclaimed as he shot to his feet.

"Wait, this isn't another one of your hair-brained schemes, is it?" Black-kit stood up as well, but slowly and cautiously.

"No! This ones fool-proof. You see, we can sneak out the back of the nursery and catch loads of prey. If we get out okay, we can never get caught." Wetkit looked excited, and started pacing.

"One flaw in your plan, genius. We don't know how to hunt." Black-kit was looking sceptically at her brother.

"But Roanfoot said he was going on a hunting patrol. We can watch him and learn the proper way to hunt." Wetkit inwardly roared in triumph as his sister started warming up to the idea.

"Yeah, and then when we impress Snowstar, we'll also be the best apprentices of all time." Black-kit's voice started to get higher in pitch as she started hopping up and down. "Let's go!" She bolted toward the nursery. Wetkit followed right behind her.

Black-kit skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to the nursery, holding out her tail to stop her brother. "Shh. Mousear is asleep, but Stormkit looks like he could through a fit and wake her up at an minute." She started to slowly creep in and toward the small exit Wetkit had dug himself. Her tail disappeared into the small tunnel and Wetkit started after her. He was halfway to the tunnel when he heard a movement in the corner. Mousear's starting to wake up! Oh, Silverclan, not now! He ducked for the back of the nursery and slipped out just in time.

"What took you so long!" Black-kit hissed when he joined her a safe distance away from camp.

"Mousear started to wake up, but I was to quick for her." Wetkit puffed out his chest in pride.

"Whatever. Did Roanfoot ever say were he was going hunting?" Black-kit asked.

"Yeah. He said he was going to Redstones! All we have to do is go there and watch him and learn how to hunt!" Wetkit tore off into the brambles, his sister on his heels. He opened his mouth to try and scent Roanfoot. He heard a rustling in the bushes, Wetkit poked his head into the bushes and a squirrel came scampering away. Hard on its heels was Roanfoot, who caught up with the squirrel and killed it swiftly. He bent his head over the squirrel and stood up, covered it in dirt, and then went off in search of more prey.

"Did you see that? That was so cool!" Wetkit hissed excitedly. "You just chase prey and once you catch up, you kill it, and bury it!"

"Don't forget thanking Silverclan for the prey's life." Black-kit added.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But that was so cool! Let's go try it!" Wetkit was about to start off again when his sister grabbed at his tail. "We need to be quiet. The hunting patrol is in the area, so we better go somewhere else."

"Ok. How about Deadtree? You always wanted to see it." Wetkit suggested. He was anxious to get out and hunt.

"Use your brain, crowfood for brains! What kind of prey is going to want to live in Deadtree?" Black-kit hissed. Wetkit was about to protest when Black-kit silenced him with a sudden flick of her tail. Wetkit looked around for what his sister was scared of. She jumped on top of him and they both crashed silently under the ferns.

"What the-" His last words were smothered by a tail shoved into his mouth. He followed Black-kits gaze toward Strongstream. He was slowly making his way into the bushes, pawsteps light and silent, tail kept just above the new fallen leaves. He slowly crept up on a vole and only when he was a rabbit hop away did he pounce on it. He killed it quickly with a swift bite on the neck. He buried it under a tree root and then set off in search of new prey.

"Whoa!" whispered Wetkit. "So you don't chase after all prey. Only fast prey." He was in awe at the warriors performance.

"Come on. Lets go to the main stream. We could catch some water voles or something." Black-kit started off with Wetkit at her heels. They ran for a while and soon found themselves at a large stream. Wetkit pricked up his ears at a rustling in the bushes at the opposite side of the swirling water. A flash of red fur caught his eye.

"Black-kit, do water voles have red fur?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No, mouse for brains. Only foxes have red fur. Or so I've he..." Black-kit lost her train of thought as she gazed into the bushes. Her eyes grew hugh and she let out a squeak: "Run!"

"Why?" Wetkit asked. He looked around to find the danger and saw two great yellow eyes staring hungrily at him. "Yikes!" He turned and started to flee as fast as his legs would carry him.

About halfway back to camp, Wetkit turned to see if the fox was still following him. It was gone. The little black kit let out a sigh of relief. As he was about to take off back to camp, he heard a horrible caterwaul from behind him. The fox had caught something. It was then he realized Black-kit was not there with him. He immediately turned and sped off toward the spot he had heard the cry.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black-kit stared into the eyes of the fox, her heart pounding. This fox is going to eat me for sure. Oh, Silverclan, receive me in peace. She squeezed her eyes shut and launched herself at the fox again, clawing at every place she could reach. The fox bit the young cats leg, causing her to squeal in pain. Black-kit landed on the ground, to winded to move. The fox took advantage and leaped on her open belly. It fitted its jaws around Black-kits neck, preparing to kill. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her. She sat up to see Wetkit battling the fox, claws cuffing the fox again and again on its belly.

"Eat this, mangy pile of crowfood!" He screeched as he bite and scratched the fox. Black-kit could she the fox was tensing to jump and overtake Wetkit.

"Not in your life, you bouncing ball of beetle bile!" She pounced on the fox's head, clawing at the neck. The fox let out a snarl and shook the two kits off. They were about to leap when the fox ran through the bushes, yelping like a kit.

"Good rindence, fleapelt!" Wetkit yowled after the retreating shape. Black-kit sat down on the ground to lick her wounds. She had a bad bite on her leg and a slice down her back, but otherwise she was okay. She painfully got back up to her paws, wanting to stay where she was.

"Thanks. I would be fox-food if you hadn't come." She tried to smile, but it came out a grimace of pain.

"You need to get to a medicine cat. You look horrible." Wetkit started walking toward camp, Black-kit limping behind him. The travel was slow, but easy because her brother pushed aside all brambles and thorns to let her by. Soon the camp entrance was in view. The two black kits slowly made their way down and pushed their way into camp. The camp was empty, so it was easy to get to Cinderleaf's den unnoticed.

"Wait!" Black-kit stopped in her tracks as a thought struck her. "How are we going to explain this? We'll get in trouble if anyone knows we were out of camp."

"Oh well! You need to see Cinderleaf! Come on." He pushed her to the entrance of the patch of briars and ferns that made up the medicine cat den.

Black-kit had never been inside the medicine den before. She lifted her head to take in all the new and exciting scents. She recognized the scent of feverfew from when Leafpaw had a fever, watermint from down by the small stream, and many other new scents. She saw the small cave where a small pool trickled down from the roof. Black-kit guessed it was for sick cats who couldn't leave the den.

"What's up?" A cheery voice came from inside the cave. Black-kit jumped, recognizing her friend, Leafpaw, stirring in one of the nests.

"Leafpaw, you have to help. I think Black-kit's hurt pretty bad. Can you come and take a look?" Wetkit called, trying to see in the dim light.

"Oh my Silverclan! What have you done to yourself!?" Leafpaw cried as she looked at her friend. "I would have thought a fox had gotten to you." The two siblings exchanged glances. She produced a funny-looking flower from the herb storage and started chewing it. "Explain yourselves!" She was about to spit out the smelly juice, but Cinderleaf padded into the den.

"Great Silverclan! What have you done to yourselves?" Cinderleaf cried. She started checking Black-kit and Wetkit over. "Good, Leafpaw. You've made a marigold poltice just like I showed you. I'll get some cobwebs for Wetkit, and then you two have some explaining to do." She disappeared in the back of the cave and returned with a gray mass in-between her teeth. She put some on Wetkits scratches and some on Black-kits, and then turned to face them.

"What. Happened." Her voice was stern and her tail swished fiercely.

"Well, you see, Black-kit and I thought we could catch some prey for the clan and we, well, we ran into- while we were hunting, we happened- I thought- well-" Wetkit stammered.

"What?" Cinderleaf's tail was still twitching fiercely and Black-kit felt sorry for her brother.

"It's my fault." Black-kit mewed, looking Cinderleaf in the eye. "I thought we could be made apprentices sooner if we caught some prey. While down by the large stream, Wetkit saw a fox. I told him to run and tried to take on the fox myself. The fox had me pinned when Wetkit pounced and saved me. I would be crowfood is it wasn't for my brother. Blame me, not him." She bowed her head and waited for Cinderleaf to yell at her. Instead, she felt the medicine cat swiftly brush by her and out of the den.

She returned moments later with two cats with her. She scented her mother and another familiar smell, but couldn't remember who it was. "So you say these kits left camp without permission and battled a fox?" The voice, low and strong, made Black-kit stiffen. It was Jaggedtooth, the clan deputy. No! The deputy is here, too? I must have made one serious mistake. Black-kit tensed, awaiting the deputy to address her.

* * * * *

Wetkit stared at his sister in horror. What would they do to me? Will I be allowed to train to be a warrior? Or would they just send me away from the clans forever? Oh-no! Wetkit had to do something or he might be taken to the edge of the forest at this very moment. "Are you going to kill us?" he wimpered, too afraid to meet the deputy's eyes.

"Of course not, dear. Why would you think that, little one?" His mothers voice didn't sound in the least bit angry, she even sounded proud. He dared to look up and saw his mother, eyes shining. He started to smile, but then Jaggedtooth's disapproving look caught his eye. "Come, my kits. Off to the nursery with you."

"Not so fast, Dappleflower. Running out of camp will not be ignored, even if they managed to escape a rather dim fox. A punishment is in order for these two." Jaggedtooth growled. Wetkit froze, one paw still in the air. He tried to say something, but his throat was too dry.

"Surely they won't be punished. They are still only kits and you will do well to remember that." Dappleflower raised her head, looking the Iceclan deputy in the eye. Wetkit admired her courage. Jaggedtooth was very intimidating.

"They won't be kits forever, Dappleflower. Three days confined to the nursery with a constant watch." The dark brown cat disappeared through the entrance.

Cinderleaf let out a small cough. "One of these two are bound to get sore and stiff after a while, so come get some poppy seeds when you need them. I will be out of camp, for tonight is the half-moon. I'll leave a poppy by the entrance." The medicine cat turned and stalked off into the shadows. Dappleflower started out into the clearing, tail signaling her kits to follow her. Wetkit found it hard to walk on his front paw, for the fox had bitten it the hardest.

One day, I'll have battle scars much worse than this. One day, I'll be able to take out that fox and any other cat who tries to defy me with a single swipe of my paw. One day, even the great Lionclan won't be able to stop my power. Just wait, Iceclan. The best warrior ever is rising under your noses and you don't even know it. Wetkit thought.

"Come on, Wetkit. Your such a snail!" His sister taunted.

Just you wait... Wetkit thought as he chased his sister into the nursery.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wetkit streched out his claws and pawed the slowly thawing ground. Greenleaf was coming to an end, and soon Wetkit would be six moons of age. Just the thought sent shivers down his back. Unable to sit still any longer, Wetkit sat up and walked toward the nursery. Poking his head through the entrance, he spotted his mother, watching over Mousears kits. Mousear was quietly talking to Cloudrunner. The mysterious queen was seldom in the nursery, or in camp, really. Wetkit stepped out of the nursery, not wanting to be near the strange queen.

"Hey, Wetkit!" A voice called from the thorn tunnel. His head turned to see Sparrowpaw running towards him with her brother following more slowly behind her. "Guess what? Mossear took me and Oakpaw out hunting and we saw a huge tree and there was lots of prey and Mossear taught me the basics of climbing, I can teach you when you an apprentice, if you want, and-" chattered Sparrowpaw.

"Breath, Sparrowpaw!" Oakpaw cut in.

Sparrowpaw took a deep breath and plunged back into her story. "I've never been so deep in the woods before! Mossear told me to stand by the river, but I didn't want to get my paws wet, but she said Iceclan warriors need to know how to swim, so I jumped into the river and it was soooo cold and fast that Mossear-" She sucked in air and started to continue. "-Had to jump in and save me! She said we'd learn how to hunt fish later and we should just hunt mice and stuff and so we did and I caught that big pidgeon on the top of the fresh-kill pile, see? And now I have to go so I can dry off Laterbye!" Sparrowpaw took off toward the apprentice den.

"Wait, what?" Wetkit mewed, confused.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go see to the elders. Meet me at the stump just before sundown, okay?" He asked in his slow, calm voice.

"Sure! Mind is Black-kit comes? She'd love to hear the story." Wetkit purred.

"That'll be great! Bye!" Oakpaw ran off toward the elders den. Wetkit looked into the sky. It was only sunhigh, so he had some time to spare. Sub-contiously, he trotted toward the medicine den. He had done this often since his encounter with the fox. Leafpaw was there, as usual.

She looked up from the herbs she was sorting."Hi, Wetkit! what can I do for you?" She stood up and padded over to the wall that was lined in mixed medicines.

"I'm just a little bored and depressed." He sniffed the air. The scent of the den was a soothing itself, a mix of medicine, the roses and briars that made up the wall, and Leafpaw's sweet scent. He inhaled more deeply, letting all his troubles flow out of him.

"You really want to be an apprentice, but you can't yet, so your depressed, right?" Leafpaw had returned with more herbs to sort. "Here. You can help me sort some of these herbs for a bit to take it off your mind." She motioned him over with a flick of her tail.

"Thanks." Wetkit sat down greatfully, looking at the collection of leaves and roots.

"You see the hair leaves? Those are borage leaves. Put them in a pile and keep these roots separate. There bordock roots." She helped him sort the herbs. Together, they talked about life as a medicine cat, Cloudrunner, and other things. Soon the sunlight started to grow dimmer.

"Well, I have to go now. I promised Oakpaw I'd meet him at the stump tonight, and I don't want to be late." Wetkit mewed apligetically.

"It's fine. Wouldn't want to miss that, now would you?" Leafpaw purred.

"Bye!" Wetkit padded out, spirits lifted. He looked around the clearing in search of Blak-kit. He spotted her, looking over the fresh-kill pile. Wetkit towards her, hoping to get a meal to share.

"Black-kit!" he called. His sister raised her head, and motioned him to come over.

"What's up, fluffy?" Black-kit mewed as she picked up a plump mouse.

"Oakpaw wants to meet us at the stump to tell us all about being apprentices. I thought we might want to bring him some fresh-kill. He's been taking care of the elders all day." Wetkit bent down and grabbed a couple of fish to share with Oakpaw. Together, the two kits padded over towards the stump where the apprentices eat their meals. It was a great honor for a kit to be invited to eat there. As Wetkit passed he saw Oakpaw finish lining Greeneye's den with fresh ferns. He started to pad out of the den when he noticed Wetkit smiling at him.

"Come on. I've got some fish if hungry." Wetkit mewed through his mouthful of fish. Oakpaw blinked at him greatfully and bounded beside him. Together, they trotted towards the stump with Black-kit right behind them. They sat around the ancient wood, watching the sun sink the last few rabbit hops beneath the horizon. Wetkit was facinated. He was always supposed to be in the nursery by this time, so he never has seen a full sunset.

"So what do you want to know?" Oakpaw asked. He started on his fish, gaze still locked on with Wetkit's.

"Is it hard to hunt? Are there really so many techniques for each different bit of prey?" The little black kit seemed bubble over with energy.

"Yeah! I'm gonna have trouble remembering every one, but I'll do my best. To catch different prey, you need a different type of crouch." Oakpaw began. He answered every question with his sure voice until the moon was high in the sky. They all talked until Oakpaw stood up. "Well, I have more training in the morning, so I gotta get some sleep. G'night!"

"Night!" Wetkit and Black-kit mewed in unison. Wetkit streched out when he noticed the sky.

"Yikes!" Black-kit squeaked. "Mother will be furious when we come home! We were supposed to be in the nursery by now!" She dashed back, eyes wide with guilt and fear. Wetkit followed slowly, knowing he would be blamed the moment he stepped in the gap leading into the nursery. He debated on running, but knew the better of it.

"Where have you been!?!" Dappleflower screeched when Wetkit shouldered his way inside. His mothers eyes were seething with rage.

"Eating." Wetkit replied in arrogance.

"Oh, really? I highly doubt that." She sliced back.

"Yes. Oakpaw told me some stories, and I guess I lost track of the time." He retorted cooly, hoping to outwitt her.

His mother glared at him. "Ouside." She ordered. When Wetkit didn't move, she yowled "NOW!" Outside, some of the cats where looking up in suprise. Others merely glanced up and bent down to eat again.

"Wetkit! You know Jaggedtooth ordered you to be in the nursery at sundown. How dare you disobey the deputy!" His mother screeched. More heads turned to look at Wetkit and his mother.

Wetkit started to panic. He needed to show he was still rebelious. Without thinking, he blurted out the first words that popped into his head. "Well, I wasn't. Go cry to ol' poisonpaws is you have a problem with me being late." Wetkit hissed back. He turned and started to pad away. Smirking, Wetkit started to pad away, knowing he had won this round.

"WETKIT!" She yowled. She was shaking with rage. Her voice dropped to a menicing hiss. "Apprentices listen to their elders! If you ever want to be an apprentice, you need to learn to hold your tounge! Until then, you can remain a kit."

Wetkit froze in his tracks. All he ever wanted to do was become the greatest warrior the forest had ever seen. He would die if he never had a chance. Panic stricken, he tore out of his mothers grasp, out of camp, out of reach of the staring eyes. Somewhere behind him, he heard Black-kit mutter "Two to one, mother in the lead."

_I'm gonna even those odds_, Wetkit thought to himself._ I'm gonna get so much prey that they'll _have _to make me a warrior_. He tore twards the river, anxious to show how good he could be.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blackpaw gasped when she saw the view.

"Whoah..." she muttered as the scenic view registered in her brain. The sandplace was surrounded by a couple trees and perfectly round boulders. "_This_ is where we practice?! This is like _beautiful_!" Blackpaw rambled on. Bluetail nodded in agreement.

"She-cats, I'll never understand them," Wetpaw muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, me too..." Jaggedtooth agreed, then looked at Wetpaw in amazement. Wetpaw returned the look. "We agreed on something?!" they said simultaneously, their faces plainly advertising how shocked they were. Blackpaw and looked at Bluetail and rolled her eyes. Bluetail was suppressing some giggles.

"Come on, let's go practice before Jaggedtooth's jaw falls off his face." Bluetail said motioning with her tail toward the sandplace. Jaggedtooth growled but eventually fell in step behind her. Blackpaw stuck her tongue out at Wetpaw then scampered off after Jaggedtooth before her brother could do anything back to her. Wetpaw kicked some dirt to vent his anger, attacked a beetle, then took off running down the slope, only to run head-first into Jaggedtooth.

"Ouch, Blackpaw! You have the toughest tailbone..." Wetpaw trailed off when he met Jaggedtooth's ominous stare. "I'm sorry, I thought you were Blackpaw and I think it is wonderful your tailbone is about as powerful as a badger and probably weighs that much too." Wetpaw murmured. He hung his head to hide the smile spreading across his face at his cleaver insult.

Jaggedtooth just turned around, evidently missing the insult Wetpaw squeezed in there. "Well, maybe we should start with some of the simpler moves since this is your first time." Jaggedtooth meowed in his cool, commanding voice that made Wetpaw's fur crawl. His commanding tone echoed around the empty clearing.

"All right!" Wetpaw shouted, jumping up and down, unable to contain his excitement. "Can we learn to rip someone's belly off? Can we learn to tear someone's ears? Oh! You wanna see me pounce on someone then tear them into little tiny shreds? Here watch! First, I'll wiggle my tail, then-" Wetpaw was cut off by Bluetail pouncing on him.

"Kinda like this?" Bluetail questioned as she batted his ears around.

"No! If I had been ready and not showing Blackpaw how its done I would of been able to fend off your attack. Then you would be under me pleading for help!" Wetpaw said.

"Wanna bet?" Bluetail growled playfully in his ear. Wetpaw mustered all of his strength, then shoved Bluetail off his back. The two started to roll on the ground, planting blows with their claws sheathed.

Before long Bluetail and Wetpaw were panting on the ground. "You two are just like kits." Jaggedtooth reported.

"Yeah, well at least we aren't always grumpy," Bluetail whispered to her apprentice. She and Wetpaw were soon stifling laughter.

"Well, here's what you are going to do for your first attack move." Jaggedtooth said calmly trying not to wonder why Bluetail and Wetpaw were giggling. "OK, Blackpaw I'll attack you. You'll swing your paw like this, then duck like this," Jaggedtooth said demonstrating.

"OK" Blackpaw replied. Before she could do anything Jaggedtooth was heading straight toward her. She clumsily swung and ducked but ended up under Jaggedtooth's paws.

"That was good for your first try," Jaggedtooth assured her. Blackpaw nodded, feeling as if she had let down her mentor.

Jaggedtooth then turned to Wetpaw. "Let's see you do it," he commanded.

Wetpaw tried but did worse than Blackpaw.

"Hey, can I try?" a voice sounded behind Wetpaw. Wetpaw jumped and arched through the air, his fur rising and a growl sounding in his throat. Treepaw stood there looking very smug.

"Ha! Treepaw just scared the heebie-jeebies out of you! You should of seen your face!" Blackpaw shouted falling to the ground and laughing.

"Well, Wetpaw, let this be a lesson to you. An enemy cat can jump out of nowhere and attack. Always be on guard." Jaggedtooth said.

Wetpaw leaned over to Bluetail and whispered, "Why does he turn everything into a lesson?" Bluetail immediately started laughing. Jaggedtooth glared at them then turned to Treepaw. "Sure," he stated.

Jaggedtooth suddenly came tearing toward Treepaw, yowling at the top of his lungs. Treepaw coolly swung, catching Jaggedtooth in the ear, then ducked under his flying body. "Yes! That is exactly what we want!" Jaggedtooth shouted as he staggered ot his feet. "Did you see that? Come on. Blackpaw! I know you can do that! This is the type of warrior we need!" Jaggedtooth continued to shout swaying on his feet. As Wetpaw watched, the deputy's eyes went in and out of focus, giving him a slightly crazed look. Wetpaw snickered.

"I think Treepaw hit your mentor a little too hard!" Wetpaw mumbled to Blackpaw. Blackpaw responded by sticking out her tongue.

"Ok, Blackpaw you go against Treepaw!" Jaggedtooth said regaining his composure. Before Blackpaw could object Treepaw was heading straight to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and swung. Surprisingly, she came in contact to Treepaw. Treepaw hit the ground, then sat up eyes wide.

"You did it, Blackpaw!" Treepaw said incredously.

"Nice, Blackpaw," Jaggedtooth congratuated his apprentice before moving to business. "Wetpaw, I want you to attack Treepaw now."

Wetpaw's eyes grew ten times wider. "Attack h-him!? You saw him! He's the best! He'll kill me! You expect me to just stalk up to me de-" Wetpaw was cut off by Jaggedtooth's evil glare. "I'll do it," he muttered bowing his head. Then before he knew what he was doing, Wetpaw found himself bounding down the path toward Treepaw. Wetpaw pounced but felt Treepaw's claws scratch his ear. "Hey!" he started to shout but was cut off by Treepaw jumping on him.

"Whoah!" Jaggedtooth shouted before tearing Treepaw off Wetpaw. "That was uncalled for! " Jaggedtooth shouted. He leaned over Wetpaw quickly, examining the fresh claw marks. "Why did you keep your claws out? You didn't use your claws on me! You aren't supposed to use your claws! It's battle training, for Starclan's sake!" Jaggedtooth yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

While Jaggedtooth was screaming at Treepaw, Blackpaw crept over to Wetpaw. "Will he live?" she asked Bluetail timidly.

"Of course," Bluetail reassured her. Blackpaw was happy someone was sure of that.

"Uugh," Wetpaw moaned while thrashing around. "I can sse the light, I can see the legends, they're true. Blackpaw," he said turning to face her. "I'll miss you after I die." Then his eyes rolled upwards.

"Aaagghh!" Blackpaw screamed. "You said he wouldn't die!" she said angrily to Bluetail.

"He's not dead." Bluetail mewed perfunctorily. "At least, I don't think he is. Come on. We'll have to get him to the medicine den." Bluetail said picking him up by the scruff. "Help me carry him," she said to Blackpaw. "What does he eat?" she added as Wetpaw's dead weight sagged beneath the she-cats. "He weights more than a fat badger in the middle of greenleaf!" Bluetail complained as they trucked off towards camp.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wetpaw cautiously opened an eye. The den was empty and his plan was working. Secretly, he thought Leafpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, was cute. His whole plan was to trick everyone into thinking he was hurt, and then being able to spend time with Leafpaw. He was just about to get up and stretch his sore body when Leafpaw came in. Wetpaw immediately plopped back down and groaned softly.

Leafpaw made her way to Wetpaw, "Are you okay?" she murmered softly in his ear.

Wetpaw liked the way Leafpaw's voice tickled his ear. He started to answer that he was feeling better but his voice got lodged in his throat and all that came out was a squeaky yes. He cursed himself for looking like a complete mouse-brain in front of the beautiful she-cat.

"Oh, well that's good," Leafpaw said straitening her back. "Can you talk?" Leafpaw suddenly asked. "Well, I mean since your voice, a while ago..." Leafpaw stuttered.

"Yeah," Wetpaw nodded his voice suddenly making a marvelous recovery. "I can talk. I could talk a badger into jumping off a cliff if I wanted to!" Wetpaw said boasting. He just had to recover that lost ground.

"Ohh, that's cool. Show me!" Leafpaw giggled her eyes daring Wetpaw to do it. Yes! She thought he was cool. Now all he had to do was keep it that way.

"I would but I'm confined to the den and I'd need a badger. Plus my mom and Blackpaw probably wouldn't like it. Too much danger, or so Blackpaw would say. I think it's as easy as catching a mouse." Wetpaw bragged. _Stop making excuses,_ Wetpaw thought to himself. _She wants a brave tom, not a weakling._

"Oh, well, then it must be really hard for you to do it." Leafpaw stated her eyes glinting with mischief.

"What do you mean?" Wetpaw asked feeling as if he had walked into a trap.

"Well, you said it was as easy as catching a mouse and the truth is that you can't even catch a mouse!" Leafpaw got out before she burst into fits of laughter_. Ouch, She-cat - one; Tom - zip._

Just as Wetpaw was turning pink Cinderheart, the Iceclan medicine cat, walked in. "Leafpaw! What in all of Silverclan are you doing on the floor?" Cinderheart mewed sternly. As Leafpaw got up Cinderheart's face went from worried to angry very quickly. "Wetpaw is supposed to be resting and how can he do that if you're rolling around on the ground in front of him?" Cinderheart whispered fiercely.

"S-s-sorry, Cinderheart. We were telling stories and..." Leafpaw trailed off. _Stop it, Cinderheart!_ Wetpaw cried in his mind._ She's gonna ruin everything!_

"Out! Now!" Cinderheart said fiercely. After Leafpaw had left the den, Cinderheart turned to Wetpaw. "Well? Are you hurt or not? Or did you just stay to talk to Leafpaw?" Cinderheart questioned. Wetpaw wondered how in Silverclan's name she knew everything. "Oh, it doesn't matter. You can leave. And next time, don't come unless you're sick." Cinderheart said wearily as she turned to sort some herbs. When Wetpaw turned to leave, he failed to see Cinderheart turn her head slightly in confusion and whisper something that sounded faintly like "Shadow to stop the rising trees..."

Wetpaw obediently walked out the opening. The cool breeze hit him square in the chest and Wetpaw breathed deeply. The sweet scents of dusk filled his nose as he surveyed the clearing. Squinting into the setting sun, he spotted Blackpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Oakpaw play fighting with Treepaw pointing out things they could improve on. He ran down and tackled Blackpaw. "Hey, sis! What trouble have you gotten into without me?" Wetpaw asked playfully as Blackpaw turned over and sat on him.

"None actually, I've been a perfect angel." Blackpaw purred. She nipped his ear playfully, and then got off of him. Then she added worriedly, "You're all right, right? I mean, I saw Leafpaw come out just a while ago and she looked really sad. I almost thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Wetpaw replied confidently. Just then, Sparrowpaw walked up to them giggling uncontrollably. "What's got you all giggled up?" Wetpaw asked.

"You- you *Snort* You guys want to (Ha-ha-ha-ha!) to-to ha-have a *Hee!* a story-telling con-contest?" Sparrowpaw asked out of breath.

"What?" Blackpaw and Wetpaw mewed at the same time.

"You guys want to have a story telling contest?" Oakpaw translated.

"Of course!" Wetpaw said excitedly, "And I've got the perfect one I've been working on!"

"Yeah, whatever. I could beat you in my sleep!" Treepaw muttered, suddenly appearing behind Wetpaw. Wetpaw's fur bristled with anger. But he stepped aside to let Treepaw start his story. "Once in a forest there was a very great cat. He had the brains of a..." Treepaw was cut off by Wetpaw shouting 'squirrel'. He waited for the shrieks of laughter to die down to continue his story. "As I was saying," He shot Wetpaw a dirty look. "He had the brains of a great leader. His fur was sleek and beautiful and his whiskers were well groomed. Anyways, this cat was going to be ruler, no matter what!" Treepaw went into the details of a very gory battle. After a couple minutes of details of cats dying everyone was feeling sick. Sparrowpaw even barfed up her mouse.

Blaclpaw cut in just as Treepaw started telling about a river overflowing with blood. "Uh-h, I think we get the point. OK! Wetpaw's turn!" Blackpaw said before Treepaw could object.

Wetpaw stepped up onto the tree stump and cleared his throat. "Ok, Once there was this black cat named Icepaw. Icepaw was once out hunting in the forest for his Clan when he came upon something he could never of imagined. A different Clan Leader!! In his territory! You can imagine how mad Icepaw was! This supposedly respectable leader was doing the most unrespectable thing imagined, hunting on other' Clan's territory. Well, boy, was Icepaw wrong. The leader, Leafstar was actually talking to his son, who lived in Waterclan, where Icepaw was from. Icepaw secretly approached Leafstar and his horrible double-crossing son only to step on a twig! The loud CRACK mad Leafstar and his low-down good-for-nothin' son turn in shock. They quickly recovered and advanced on Icepaw. Icepaw could fell fear bubbling inside him and his intestines were doing the Macarena but he still put on a brave face. 'Get off my territory!' he shouted so forcibly Leafstar flinched. 'And you, Leafpaw!? How could you betray our Clan! And to think we were friends! You're EVIL!!!' Icepaw shouted. But Leafstar just put on a cool face and said, 'We must kill him. He knows too much! Come on Leafpaw! It is your turn to shine!!' Leafpaw nodded and padded over, 'Good-bye, Icepaw.' he said coolly then he raised his claw and...,Oh look at the time!" Wetpaw interrupted himself. The sun had finally sunk behind the trees, casting darkness on the hollow. "I'm tired. Good night." He padded off and the crowd followed, begging him to finish. Wetpaw was proud to notice even Snowstar and Jaggedtooth were looking a bit disappointed. Sparrowpaw caught up with him, eyes full of concern.

"But what happened to Icepaw?" She asked, here eyes widening.

"I'll finish tomorrow night same place same time." Wetpaw said then padded into the den, smiling.

Mossear, a warrior in Iceclan, was waiting at the entrance. "You got a knack for storytelling, kit. Keep it up." She padded away, leaving Wetpaw glowing with pride. A warrior, no, a _senior_ warrior, had complimented his story! He settled into his nest, already planning new adventures for little Icepaw.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wetpaw awoke to the sun shining into the apprentice den. He yawned and arched his back then crawled out of the den. His eyes blinked fiercely against the bright sunlight. "You're finally awake! You were sleeping forever!! But Bluetail wants you to go on the Sunhigh Patrol with me so we gotta leave now! Then I can tell you about how I caught my first mouse! It was so exciting! I mean, my first time hunting and..." Sparrowpaw droned on as she led Wetpaw toward where Bluetail and Mossear were waiting._ Great, I get to go on Sunhigh Patrol and Sparrowpaw gets to talk my ears and whiskers off._ But after a while he got accustommed to Sparrowpaw's constant jabber and started to enjoy the sunlight streaming through the trees and making the grass sparkle. Just then Wetpaw heard something rustle in the grass. He glanced at Bluetail and Mossear but they showed no sign of noticing. Wetpaw then dropped into Hunter's Crouch. Or what he had seen Oakpaw do. He waggled his tail back and forth then pounced! He landed on top of the vole and instinctively bit its' neck. He could feel the blood course through his mouth but ignored it. He lifted up the vole and turned around only to drop the recent catch in shock. Bluetail, Mossear, and Sparrowpaw had been watching him the whole time.

"That was really nice. Bad form, but a good catch. I'm amazed you could catch that on your first try. It's about as big as you." Mossear pointed out, for it was an extremely large vole.

"Yeah, congratulations! Won't Snowstar be pleased! And I can just see Jaggedtooth's face. His mouth will be wide open with drool dripping down. Maybe if you're lucky he'll stutter a little!" Bluetail said with a wink.

"Wow! You're lucky! All I caught was a scrawny mouse and I think it was dieing too. Man, you're good at hunting! You'll probably be the best in the world! Boy, Gustclan will be sooooooo envious when they see what you caught..." Wetpaw blocked out Sparrowpaw's endless jabber by slipping into Icepaw's role in his story that he was telling the Clan. He could feel the fear course through his body as Leafpaw tried to kill him, he could feel the anger he had against Leafstar and Leafpaw, he could feel the... "Ow!" Wetpaw exclaimed after he ran into the tree.

"Ha! You should watch where you're going! You should've seen your face when you hit the tree!! You looked so funny!! Wait till' I tell Oakpaw and your sister!!" Sparrowpaw giggled.

"No!! Don't tell anyone! Especially not Blackpaw! She'll kill me!! I'll do anything if you just don't tell anyone." Wetpaw begged.

"Anything??" Sparrowpaw said with a mischievious glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, anything!" Wetpaw assured her as they neared camp.

"OK, I want your to talk a badger into walking off a cliff. You know, you tokd Leafpaw you could do it so do it for me and her." Sparrowpaw siad with the straightest of faces.

"What!?!?!? I meant within reason!" Wetpaw said.

"Ok, don't tell your story tonight." Sparrowpaw whispered.

"Why not? Don't you like it?" Wetpaw asked feeling very hurt.

"Oh! I love it! But that's the problem..." Sparrowpaw said slowly. Then she suddenly burst into the story. "Well, Oakpaw, he saw how much I wanted to hear the story and bet that I couldn't last not listening to the story for a week! And I said 'Ha! Suspence doesn't get to me! This'll be easier than catching a rabbit and those are extremely hard to catch! You wouldn't know that, just barely catching a vole and all..." Sparrowpaw explained breathlessly until Wetpaw interrupted her.

"Ok, Ok don't kill yourself!! I won't tell it for a week! If you can stand it," Wetpaw added with that familiar mischievious glint in his eyes.  
"I'll stand it now you better get back to camp and tell your fans there won't be storytime tonight," Sparrowpaw teased as they resumed walking back to camp.

* * * * *

Blackpaw smiled as she remembered her apprentice ceremony. It was her favorite thing to reflect on. Just the shining look of pride in her mother's eyes when she had been given her apprentice name made her paws tingle. She remembered how worried she was when Wetpaw didn't show up. He had run into the forest after another squabble with their mother. Everyone was sitting around the rock where Snowstar was standing, except Wetpaw. She had glanced nervously around but he didn't come through the brambles. Eventually Snowstar had called her forward and she was appointed apprentice to Jaggedtooth. Just as she had gotten onto the rock Wetpaw came bursting through the brambles covered in mud. 'Sorry I'm late, I fell into some mud.' Treepaw had snickered but other than that it was silent. Dead silent. Finally, Snowstar had broken the silence and announced Bluetail mentor of Wetpaw. Blackpaw had always wondered how Wetpaw fell in the mud. He wasn't clumsy or anything. He just seemed to have fallen, but Wetpaw usually didn't do that, but who knows. Blackpaw was interrupted in her daydreaming by Wetpaw squirming through the brambles. He was carrying the biggest vole Blackpaw had ever seen. "Did you catch that?" she asked incredously.

"Yeah, it was simple, really." Wetpaw said bragging as usual. "All you have to do is pounce and..." Wetpaw started.

"Run into a tree!" Sparrowpaw whispered in his ear.

"Tell a story!" Wetpaw growled back. After hearing that Sparrowpaw stalked towards the fresh-kill pile. Blackpaw wondered what was going on for a moment, but figured to let it pass, for now.

"Hey! Wetpaw! You gonna tell that story of yours tonight?" Oakpaw asked excitedly, then glared at Sparrowpaw.

"No, actually. I've run out of ideas for Icepaw." Wetpaw casually lied then winked at Sparrowpaw. Blackpaw didn't know what to think. If her brother was trying to be discrete, he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Jaggedtooth walked up and said, "It was a good story, I must admit. I mean with Leafpaw trying to kill Icepaw and Leafstar on another Clan's territory! The very thought makes my fur tremble and..." suddenly Jaggedtooth realized how dumb he looked, groveling to and apprentice, and regained his composure. "I mean- Just tell the story." Then he sat down expectdedly.

Wetpaw repeated himself, "I've run out of ideas for Icepaw's adventure, so how can I tell the story? I don't even know if he dies yet!" At this the crowd that Blackpaw hadn't even realized was there gasped.

"How could you not know if he dies or not!" A voice yelled from the back. Everyone turned to see who yelled so rudely. It was Treepaw. Treepaw's face turned as red as a tomatoe and he murmered, "I meant, who wants to listen to your dumb boring story anyway." Then he stalked off into the apprentice den.

"Okay, obviously Wetpaw can't finish the story so lets all go to bed. You know in two sunsets it will be the Gathering, so all apprentices who want to go must be extra good." Snowstar looked at Wetpaw with a sly look. Her head snapped back up as she yowled: "Good night ya'll!" And galloped back into her den.

Everyone exchanged good-nights then entered their own dens, yawning from the days' excursion.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What are you talking about!? Of course I'm ready!" Wetpaw yowled, unsheathing his claws.

"Wetpaw, you know I'll take you, but you just need some time to perfect your other skills. Both Jaggedtooth and I agree it would be better for you." Wetpaw could tell Bluetail was having a hard time keeping her voice so calm.

"Of course you'd listen to Jaggedtooth." Wetpaw felt himself shaking in anger. "Why won't you take me fishing!? I'm just as good as Blackpaw and you're letting her go! Why do you always side with Jaggedtooth?!"

"Wetpaw!" Bluetail's voice was sharp, but she continues more softly. "We just don't think you're quite ready yet. Just give yourself a bit more time to-" Bluetail faltered for a moment. "To grow."

"Oh, that is what this is all about?! I'm too _small?!_ " Wetpaw knew he was smaller than most other apprentices, but that was no reason to hold him back. "I'm just as good as anybody else! You don't care, do you!?"

"I do care." Bluetail was almost pleading with the apprentice. "Just give yourself time. I just don't want to lose you to the current."

"That's it then! You just hate me!" Wetpaw stormed out of camp. He didn't even care if the entire clan was watching him go. He romped through the forest, making a bee-line for the river. He would be back. But with enough fish to feed the Clan and make Bluetail jealous._I'll show her!_ Wetpaw thought as he headed to the river.

* * * * *

Blackpaw glanced worriedly at Wetpaw's receding back. When Wetpaw got angry he would lose his temper and do crazy things. Like one time, when he decided kits should go to the gathering and Snowstar said no, he followed the Clan all the way to the Gathering Rock. He got in huge trouble but bragged to all us kits for a week. Blackpaw decided to put matters into her own paws and stop Wetpaw from killing himself. But she couldn't do it alone. _Who would listen to me? Jaggedtooth wouldn't care. Bluetail is still fuming. Treepaw hates Wetpaw's guts, but loves me! Sad, but true. He'd probably do anything for me. Except for Wetpaw's the problem. I know! I'll trick him!_ All this ran through her head as she padded quietly over to Treepaw a smile spreading across her face. "Hi, Treepaw." She ducked her head, embarrassed.

"Hey!" Treepaw smiled warmly back, green eyes shining. Blackpaw felt instantly better. If anyone could help her, he would.

"Umm, Treepaw, could I ask you something?" Blackpaw felt her face flush. What was wrong with her? She never got shy around him. Treepaw nodded, finishing off the last of his mouse.

"Uh, I need to go into the forest for, um, something, and I was wondering..." Her voice trailed off as she searched for the words.

"And you want me to come with you?" Treepaw's eyes lit up. Then he caught himself and cleared his throat. "For protection, of course."

Blackpaw looked at her paws. "Naturally." She lifted her eyes, giving Treepaw her best Bambi eyes. She blinked a few times for an ending flourish, hoping that Treepaw would give in. The tom nodded enthusiastically, needing no persuasion. Blackpaw let out a sigh of relief as she turned towards the camp entrance.

* * * * *

Wetpaw finally reached the river. He found an outcropping of rock that jutted out into the river, making a platform to fish from. Padding up to it, he glanced down in the swirling blue water. It sure looked deep. Suddenly, Wetpaw felt a little scared. _Maybe I don't want to do this. No,_ Wetpaw shook his head. _I have to. I have to show Bluetail I am ready and able to do it._ Wetpaw took a deep breath breath and let it out. He was going to do this. He leaned forward and stared intently into the water. It was time to fish. He dipped his paw in the rushing water then yanked it out when he felt how cold it was. But soon his paw was numb and he was ready to fish. Or so he thought...

* * * * *

Treepaw watched anxiously as Blackpaw headed into the forest. _Could it be? Have I finally won her over? Yes! She is! Its a miracle! It must be my good looks._ Treepaw thought with a purr. He flicked his ear and quickly gave his shoulder a lick.

"Oh, Treepaw, come on!" She purred playfully. "Your slower that a pile of slugs!" She giggled.

"At least I don't smell like one."Treepaw answered smoothly. Then winked at Leafpaw who was sitting nearby. Leafpaw rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that." Leafpaw answered. "Go on." She winked. She knew how long Treepaw had waited for this day.

"Wait up!" He called after Blackpaw. "Remember, I'm slower than a pile of slugs." Treepaw went into slow motion, moving his paws a mousetail at a time. Blackpaw laughed and ran behind him, shoving him along.

"Let's get moving, slime tom."

* * * * *

Blackpaw giggled under her breath. _Wow!_ she thought_Treepaw sure is gullible! Why in the world does he trust me? Well, Treepaw isn't the smartest cat in the Clan, but still!_ Blackpaw glanced back at Treepaw and he was still following her trustingly. Blackpaw noticed that Treepaw seemed to be swaying and his eyes were crossed._Strange..._ She shrugged it of..

* * * * *

Wetpaw leaned forward. He could see tens of thousands fish swimming out of his reach. "You think you're so smart! Well, I'll show you!" Wetpaw shouted. In return, one of the fish stuck his tongue out at Wetpaw. "Why you little piece of soon-to-be fresh-kill! I think you'll be the first fish I catch!" Wetpaw angrily growled. He swiped his paw into the numbing water and slashed the fish. The water around the fish started to turn pink and the dying fish sunk to the bottom of the river.

"Drat!" Wetpaw muttered and stuck his paw in the water again. This time he successfully got the fish out of the water only to have it jump back into its watery home. Wetpaw once again tried to get a smaller fish but it nimbly dodged him. "I know! I'll get a big one! They're hard to miss and will feed a ton of cats!" Wetpaw grinned.

Wetpaw leaned forward and grabbed a humongous fish. The fish started to swim away quickly. Wetpaw managed to unhook all of his claws but one. Before Wetpaw knew it he was in the water. And he couldn't swim.

"Help!" Wetpaw gurgled before he submerged. He felt the current sucking him under, tugging at his fur. Maybe Bluetail was right. Maybe he_was_ too small to be fishing. _No!_Wetpaw thought angrily. _I am strong enough to do this. I'll show her._

* * * * *

"So where are we headed?" Treepaw casually asked as they neared the river. He had goomed himself about a million times during the walk.

"Uhh, not far. Wait right here. Ummm, I need to see something!" Blackpaw said urgently.

Treepaw didn't sense the emergency. Instead he got a dreamy look in his eyes and his tongue hung out of his mouth. "Ok," he purred.

_Ughh. I never will like him. Ever._ Blackpaw shuddered then approached the river. She saw Wetpaw reaching into the water then flipping out a giant fish. "Whoah..." she muttered. But just as the fish touched the ground it flipped back into the water bringing Wetpaw with it. Only one thing crossed Blackpaw's mind as she scurried back to Treepaw, _Wetpaw can't swim!_

She tore through the willow leaves that she had left Treepaw behind. "Treepaw! Treepaw! You can swim right?" Blackpaw asked urgently.

"Yeah, Torntail thinks I'm the best swimmer he's seen since..." Treepaw bragged.

"Ok! But Wetpaw is drowning! You gotta save him!" Blackpaw shouted in his ear.

Treepaw popped out of his dreamlike state and growled at Blackpaw, "As if I'd save him! He... he... he irks me! That's what he does! I think the whole forest will do better if Wetpaw's dead!" Treepaw spat.

"Well, I hate you! I ask you to save my only brother but no! You're to good. I'll save him myself and probably die trying!" Blackpaw screamed then turned and ran to the riverside. Just as she reached the edge of the river a flash of brown fur dashed right by her and jumped into the river.

* * * * *

Wetpaw tried to swim upward but his claw was still stuck in the fish. He yanked it out, bringing a bit of fish guts with him. He considered eating it (he hadn't eaten since before sunrise - he went on Sunrise Patrol) but since his life was being threatened and he didn't want to drown he surpassed the idea. Wetpaw pumped his paws toward the light but didn't go anywhere but down. In defeat, Wetpaw sank down to the bottom of the river. His vision was going black when a familiar face appeared above him.

"Treepaw?" He tried to ask, but it came out more of "Gurble Blurgsh?" and a lot of bubbles. He didn't have the strength to push the apprentice away. His limbs felt like stones and his mind felt as if someone had wrapped cobwebs around it. By the time Treepaw had dragged him to the surface, he had gone completely unconscious.

* * * * *

Treepaw appeared a couple of heartbeats later with a very wet Wetpaw in his mouth. Treepaw kept swimming sideways, letting the current take him back onto land a bit down river where Blackpaw was waiting, eyes huge. Treepaw dragged Wetpaw ashore and collapsed on the soft, sandy shore. He spit out bunches of water, feeling completely drained.

"Oh Treepaw! You're the best! Blackpaw gushed, then she turned her attention to Wetpaw. "Will he live?"

"Well, I'm no medicine cat, but I'd say no. But just in case, lets take him to Leafpaw." Treepaw said comfortingly.

"Ok," Blackpaw mewed softly. She started to gently lick Wetpaw's fur, washing away the water. Treepaw sighed to himself. Whatever way he figured it, Blackpaw still cared for Wetpaw more than he. He stood, shaking the water from his fur. Then together Blackpaw and Treepaw carried Wetpaw to camp.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wetpaw awoke to urgent whisperings. "You're certain he'll live?" _That would be Blackpaw, if I'm not mistaken._ He thought.

"Of course! He'll even wake up soon, hopefully_.__" __Leafpaw. Her voice is so sweet. I could listen to it all day... __Wetpaw pushed out the feeling. He focused his attention on the conversation. Through nearly closed eyelids, he could see the swishing tail of Cinderheart, gently pushing Blackpaw away. She looked truly concerned, though Wetpaw knew she'd never admit to being worried. Treepaw stood beside Blackpaw closely, as if all of Gustclan was about to spring from the sweet smelling rose and brier walls. Just behind him, he could see Bluetail and Leafpaw, both wearing expressions of worry. He could see Bluetail's mouth moving, and forced himself the listen to the words._

"-All my fault! He might even have been ready to catch tiny fish! I shouldn't have just brushed him off like that_!" Bluetail, Let her suffer!_ Wetpaw thought just a tad evilly. If it didn't hurt so bad, he would have smiled.

"No, it's mine. I told you he wasn't ready, and you listened to me. So obviously _it's_my fault. Besides, we should have just taken Blackpaw and Wetpaw together. They are extremely close_." Jaggedtooth! What's he doing here? And why in the world is he feeling sorry for me? He hates my guts! __Wetpaw thought in confusion. If he had had his eyes open, he would see Jaggedtooth, head down with a mixed look of confusion, frustration, and, yes, a bit of guilt._

"You know I rescued him! It was all part of one days work_!" URGGH Get Treepaw out of here, the egotistical pile of mouse dung! _Wetpaw nearly yowled out loud.

As if she had heard Wetpaw, Snowstar gently prodded Treepaw out of the medicine cat's den saying, "We know, now please get out_." GO SNOWSTAR__!!_

"Out! Out now_!"__ Cinderheart! She sure can ruin everything_. Wetpaw thought.

Eventually, every single cat trickled out except for Leafpaw and Blackpaw. "Didn't you hear me? Out!" Cinderheart said menacingly.

"He's my brother. I'll stay here if I want to! You can't make me leave!" Blackpaw said, a angry gleam lingering in her eyes. Wetpaw thought that was quite odd. She usually reserved that look for when Wetpaw was being an idiot.

"Fine," Cinderheart said wearily," Just be quiet." Then she retreated to the far corner to mix some funny smelling herbs.

Wetpaw decided now was the time to open his eyes, so he did.

"Oh! You are awake! I was so worried and then..." Blackpaw was cut off by Cinderheart's SHHHH! Blackpaw resumed whispering, "Yeah, Cinderheart can be so commanding sometimes. I think she would make a horrible leader. All work and no fun."

"Yeah, luckily Snowstar is the leader. I think..." Wetpaw was interrupted by Sparrowpaw dashing into the medicine cat den.

"AAAGGGHHH!!! WETPAW!!!" Sparrowpaw shouted at the top of her lungs.

"SHHHH!!!" Cinderheart shushed at the top of _her_ lungs. Wetpaw could have sworn her had seen a drop of spit fly from her mouth. He giggled softly to himself, but the giggle grew into a full fledged cough.

Sparrowpaw and Cinderheart stared at each other, each ready to rip the others' throat out. Sparrowpaw's muzzle twitched as Cinderheart's dark blue eyes shuddered. Leafpaw squeezed herself in between them. "Break it up. Break it up." Eventually the two rivals turned to their own chores. Cinderheart to sorting herbs and Sparrowpaw talking to Wetpaw.

"I can't take it any longer! It's been just four days and already I'm dying to hear your story! Please finish it!" Sparrowpaw turned on her best Bambi eyes (**Fire: **which were, by the way, the best Bambi eyes of the millennium.)

Wetpaw loved the attention he was getting and wanted more. "Well, I'm not exactly feeling up to it and..." Wetpaw started smoothly.

"Oh! Just get out there and tell the story!" Blackpaw said glaring menacingly at Wetpaw.

"Wow! Can you believe it? I'm feeling better! What a miraculous recovery! And guess what! I thought of what will happen to Icepaw!" Wetpaw said as he scurried toward the den entrance. Leafpaw giggled and Blackpaw rolled her eyes before the two of them exited the den together.

When Leafpaw and Blackpaw got out of the den they were greeted by the sight of Sparrowpaw dashing around the camp shouting 'Wetpaw's gonna finish the story! He's gonna finish it! We'll know what happens to Icepaw! Aaagghh!". She started to run in energetic circles, took off, staggering. Then she ran straight into Jaggedtooth.

Jaggedtooth growled and Sparrowpaw backed away nervously muttering, " Deputy's aren't supposed to be evil cats who love to kill fellow clan mates. Just so you know." Jaggedtooth narrowed one eye, raising the eyebrow of the other. Sparrowpaw went ridged. He smiled a small little half smile, then he turned and stalked off coldly.

"Don't bother him. He just got angry because Mossear won the 'Catch-the-Biggest-Squirrel Contest'." Wetpaw swirled around to see Snowstar staring off after her deputy. Wow, Mossear sure can jump. She's like the legendary SkyClan cats."

"Why did you chose him to be your deputy? I'm pretty sure he wasn't exactly the popular choice." Wetpaw looked up at the leader.

Snowstar smiled. "He may not be a very social person, but he has a good head on his shoulders. He can make a quick decision without panicking or over reacting."

"Really?"

"Other reasons have their plays, but I'm sure I made the right decision." When Wetpaw looked questioning, Snowstar smiled again. "Politics, Wetpaw. I hate them to death." Wetpaw put on a very confused expression.

"Wha...?"

"You'll understand when your older, Wetpaw. Just not yet." Snowstar gave him a very meaningful look before raising her voice. "Everyone gather round for story telling!" Then she walked over and sat at the base of Tall Rock.

Wetpaw tried to squeeze in between her and Tall Rock, "Excuse me," he muttered.

"I believe I was sitting here." Snowstar purred, enjoying Wetpaw squirm.

"Yeah, of course but..." Wetpaw started, embarrassed to be stuck between the leader and Tall Rock.

"Having troubles?" Snowstar chuckled softly.

"Just a bit." Wetpaw gave a final squirm and burst free.

"Why don't you sit on Tall Rock?" Snowstar prompted. Wetpaw's eyes shone and he absent-mindedly drooled a little. "Are you sure?" After Snowstar affirmed his question Wetpaw ran onto the rock. "Look at me Blackpaw!" he yelled over the chaos. "I'm already acting like a leader." Blackpaw rolled her eyes in return.

"Okay! I'm starting!" Wetpaw said and suddenly everyone was dead silent. "Thank you. Now let me continue. Remember, Icepaw was cornered with Leafpaw at his throat. Okay, so Leafstar turned to Leafpaw 'Kill him! Kill him now!'" Wetpaw used a new voice to act as Leafstar, trying to bring in some dramatic effect. "'I don't know, this isn't really a good idea is it dad?' Leafpaw hesitated. 'No! If he knows our plot he'll tell Stormstar! He must die! Now!' Icepaw felt terror grip his heart. He couldn't die now! everybody was in danger and he was the only one who could warn the clan. 'We don't have to kill anyone! I won't tell anyone anything! Not even Stormstar!' Icepaw said quickly. He tried not to let fear creep into his bluffing words. 'Yes we do. My father was correct. You must die.' Leafpaw said as he raised his paw and brought it down hard, claws out-stretched on poor Icepaw's face." Wetpaw paused for effect. "Okay. I'm done." he said. I'll finish it tomorrow though." he said before leaping off Tall Rock and heading for the apprentice den. He didn't turn to look if everyone was staring after him, he already knew.

He heard Oakpaw's whisper, "Pay up, Sparrowpaw."


	10. Chapter 9

**Fire: **We used the original clans 'cuz Wetpaw's making it up and doesn't want to use his clans.

Chapter 9

Wetpaw stalked eagerly through the trees, scent of rabbit filling his nose. The rabbit was huge, easily as big as Blackpaw and he knew once he brought it home, Snowstar would announce him the youngest, bestest warrior of all time. Suddenly, the rabbit appeared in his path. It's mottled white and brown fur flickered in nervousness, but Wetpaw pounced. Before he could get his teeth into it's huge neck, the rabbit turned at looked at him. "Guess what! Guess what!" It chirped, eyes huge and impassive. Wetpaw instinctively leaped back, stunned. Talking rabbits? He must be going bonkers. Then the rabbit was on him, shouting in his face. "Guess what! Guess what? Guess what! Guess what?" Wetpaw awoke to Blackpaw pouncing on top of him. "Guess what! Guess what!" she screamed.

"Ten badgers are attacking the camp and you need the greatest to-be-warrior's help?" Wetpaw asked, still groggy.

"Yeah, maybe I should get Treepaw..." Blackpaw said thoughtfully, turning slightly, as if to leave.

"No me!" Wetpaw mewed hastily. He stood up and stretched his back and shook his fur.

"Anyways, tonight's the gathering! Snowstar said we could probably go!" Blackpaw squealed. Wetpaw's face lit up like the sun. His first gathering! _I'll get there and everybody will see how great I am! Maybe a bolt of lightning will strike a tree with a kit in it, sending it into flames. And who will be there to save the day? ME! And everyone will cheer, Leafpaw will love me and Jaggedtooth will grovel at my paws and say, "Oh, great and mighty warrior, best of all clans, strongest of all-"_

"On one condition." Jaggedtooth's real voice came through the entrance and the deputy's large frame cast a shadow on Wetpaw, squishing into the apprentice den, "Wow, Don't remember this place being so small." Jaggedtooth muttered to himself. "Anyways," he said getting back on topic. "You have to finish that story. I-Snowstar wants to hear the rest." Jaggedtooth stated before turning and stalking out the doorway.

"Cool! I can't wait to hear it either. Though if you're gonna spend a while finishing the story, we'll have to finish hunting and stuff." Blackpaw said. "I'll go get started!" she shouted as she exited the den also.

_Aahh... The apprentice den all to myself!_ Wetpaw thought as he stretched out. If he remembered the wonderful dream he was having, maybe he'd dream it again....

Suddenly Sparrowpaw came bursting in. "I heard you were gonna finish the story today. Will I be able to listen? Of course I'll be able to listen, I'm your Clan mate! Right? Right?" Sparrowpaw yelled into Wetpaw's face. Her huge eyes were whisker lengths from his, her nosed mashed against his. "Right?!" She asked again, more urgently.

"Of course you can." Wetpaw muttered.

"Great! I'll go tell Oakpaw!" Sparrowpaw shouted.

"You do that..." Wetpaw mumbled. That cat just didn't get the meaning of 'morning voices'. He curled up in his soft nest, reliving the rabbit chase in his mind.

Just as he got comfortable Bluetail came in. "Wetpaw! Get up! Eat something then tell the story!"

"Mmf." Wetpaw grunted in reply.

"Fine with me, Mr. Talkative." Bluetail snapped back. "We'll just leave you at camp instead of taking you to the gathering." Bluetail said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, I'll tell it!" Wetpaw snapped to his paws and dashed out of the den. Wetpaw decided to skip the freshkill pile and instead headed straight to Tall Rock. He jumped on it and stared down at his Clanmates. They seemed to sense that he was there and slowly started trickling from their dens. _This must be what it feels like when you're the Leader._ Wetpaw thought. "OK I'm starting," he said, seeing that everyone was up. "Icepaw awoke to find himself in the medicine cat's den." He used is most dramatic voice to punctuate his words. "Lillypaw stared at him, 'Are you OK?' she asked with worry filling her voice. 'Bluepaw, your sister, found you dieing in the forest! It's amazing you're still alive!' Icepaw groaned in return. Lillypaw gave him some herbs and told him to get some rest.

A few days later Icepaw was well enough to leave the medicine cat's den for a while. But as Icepaw left the den he saw something that nearly made him faint. None other than his now mortal enemy, Leafpaw! Icepaw gasped and nearly ran back into the den. That cat, the cat who had betrayed his clan, the cat who had attacked him, the cat who had nearly _killed_ him was standing right there as if he owned the joint.

'What's wrong?' Bluepaw asked as she watched his claws slide from his paws..

'That's Leafpaw!' Icepaw yowled. Did his sister seriously not know what this cat did?

'Yeah, so?'

'He tried to kill me! His dad is Leafstar!' His voice was exasperated.

'Windclan's leader?' Bluepaw had a very clueless face on.

'None other!'

'Yeah right!'

'It's true! See, they even look alike!'

'Uh, yeah, so? We look like Ivyfur, but we don't share a drop of blood with him. Just because they look alike doesn't mean their related.' Bluepaw rolled her eyes.

'Does to!' And so they argued until Leafpaw himself walked over.

'So you're alive!' he muttered.

Icepaw stifled a scream. 'You wish I was dead, don't you! You and your awful father!'

Leafpaw took a step back. 'Dude, I don't even know my father!'

'As if! You know he's Leafstar!'

'What?' Leafpaw looked taken aback. 'I never...'

'Hah! in your dreams! You know it just as well as I do!'

'Yeah, I do and since you know nothing neither do I!'

Bluepaw squeezed in between them. 'Ok, bye Leafpaw, we're going battle training!' Leafpaw stared dreamily at her. Bluepaw whispered to Icepaw as they left. 'You know I swear that cat secretly likes me.'

Life went on for Icepaw. But his sister, Bluepaw, still didn't believe that Leafpaw was Leafstar's son. Leafpaw still scared him to death but other than that life was normal. Until one day Leafpaw disapeared. Seems he had joined Windclan. Icepaw told Bluepaw that he was joining his father but did she believe him? _No!_ She thought it was _insensible!_ A while later the Clans broke out in war over the territory Bloulderhill in the middle of the clan territories. Shadowclan had joined Windclan and Thunderclan had joined Riverclan. Icepaw fought his hardest but was confronted by none other than Leafpaw and Leafstar! He fought with the ferocity of all Lionclan, spinning, ducking, slashing until WHAM!" Wetpaw jumped forward, yowling the last word. He stifled a smile to see all the cats wince and jump with him. "Leafstar smacked him upside the head with his claws out, knocking the daylights out of him. He went down hard and fast. The last Bluepaw saw of her brother was when he was dragged away by the evil duo. Icepaw never returned. His days walking with Silverclan had begun. The end." Wetpaw finished as thunder boomed across the sky, even though it was broad daylight and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"What! That's it? He can't die!" Sparrowpaw wailed.

"Fine, fine he lives but I'm not finishing the story for a while." Wetpaw muttered as he walked toward the fresh-kill pile.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After finishing the story, Wetpaw leaped off the rock. Many cats swarmed around him. Sparrowpaw ran up to him and stuck her face in his. "I am so glad you didn't kill Icepaw. He was my favorite. If you had killed him, you would have died! I'd be so angry you'd wake up dead!" she said.

"Last I heard it's impossible to wake up if you're dead." Oakpaw said to Sparrowpaw, and then turned to Wetpaw. "Great story. The only thing I don't like about it is how unreasonable it is. Why would another Clan leader have kits in a totally different Clan." Wetpaw shrugged. He wasn't in a talking mood. He was about to walk away when a voice behind him made him stop.

"Wetpaw, go tell your sister that you and her will be going to the Gathering tonight!" Snowstar purred. Wetpaw's ears perked up. Tonight would be his first gathering!

Wetpaw nodded excitedly, then headed to where Blackpaw was viciously tearing at a vole. "Hungry, much?" Wetpaw asked. Blackpaw nodded since her mouth was full. "We're going to the Gathering tonight." Blackpaw swallowed and leaped to her paws.

"Really?!" She cried, vole forgotten. "Oh, wow! Our first gathering! It's going to be so exciting! I'll have to get Leafpaw to introduce me to some cats, since she's gone before. And Treepaw could show me that weird little nub of a tree he was telling me about. And I can-"

"See you later, Blackpaw." Wetpaw called over his shoulder. As Blackpaw continued to ramble about her plans, he stalked over to the medicine cat den. It would be nice to talk to Leafpaw first, just so he didn't make a fool of himself. He reached the wall of briar's and roses that marked the medicine den and inhaled deeply. Poking his head into the entrance, he spotted Leafpaw speaking to Cinderheart.

"And make sure you dig up the roots, too." Cinderheart instructed. "But be sure the leaves don't get hurt, either. Mousear is running low on milk and her kits are still too young." Leafpaw nodded, then turned to the entrance.

"Oh, Wetpaw!" She smiled; making Wetpaw's heart beat a little faster. "Do you want to come pick herbs with me? I need an extra pair of paws to carry the herbs back." Wetpaw nodded, glad that he would be out of eavesdropping range. If Sparrowpaw heard him asking Leafpaw for advice, it would be all over camp by tomorrow morning. The two walked side by side as they headed into the entrance and the forest beyond. Birds chirped in the lofty trees above as the leaves cast dimpled green shadows on the forest floor. The soft gurgling of a creek added to Leafpaw's explanation of which herbs to pick and reminding him not to break them. Finally, the two reached a meadow where the stream made plant life flourish.

"This is where we gather the most part of our medicines." Leafpaw explained, then motioned to a stand of marigolds.

"Um, Leafpaw?" Wetpaw looked down at his paws.

"Yes?" Leafpaw turned to the apprentice.

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna make a fool of myself at the gathering tonight." Now that he had introduced the subject, going on was much easier and the words came much faster. "What am I supposed to do? What happens if another apprentice challenges me to a duel? When do I speak and when do I not? What if I trip down the incline or-" Wetpaw broke off abruptly when he saw Leafpaw lower her head and giggle. "What?" He demanded.

"Oh, Wetpaw, you don't need to worry. I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Leafpaw smiled again. "As long as you don't interrupt the leaders when they give the news of their clans, you'll be fine."

"What if another cat challenges me to a duel?" Wetpaw clamped his mouth shut when he heard his voice squeak on the word 'duel'.

Leafpaw giggled again. "There's no such thing. Just don't lose your temper, or you'll make a bad impression, okay?"

"What if they call me short?" Wetpaw asked firmly, standing up to his full height.

"Then you close that witty mouth of yours and walk away." Leafpaw gave him a hard look, and then turned to her work. "We'd better get to work or Cinderheart will have my tail." Both cats bent down and started to collect certain herbs.

* * * * *

Later that night, Jaggedtooth gathered all the cats who were going to the Gathering. "Come on," he said impatiently. Wetpaw and Blackpaw said goodbye to Sparrowpaw and promised to tell her everything, then turned to the group. Roanfoot, Mintfoot, and Rippletail came from their dens, being the last cats to arrive. Jaggedtooth grunted, then took off running toward the one chunk of land that belonged to no cat, Silverland (named after Silverclan), Snowstar was right in front of him. Finally, after running through the forest for a while, they came to the dip in the land. It was at the corner of each clan territory, giving equal access to all cats. The hollow was bathed in the full moon light, brightly illuminating the cats milling below. There were so many! The cats came in all sizes; old and young; strong and weak; all shades from bright white to dapple brown to fiery orange to midnight black. Wetpaw wondered how he would ever survive, but he swallowed his fears and started down the steep incline after the rest of Iceclan.

"Hey, guys!" Oakpaw pushed through the crowd to sit next Blackpaw. "I want you to meet some other apprentices from Darkclan!" He motioned to two young cats that sat behind him. He pointed at the tom, who smiled back at him.

"I'm Shadepaw," he mewed. The apprentice was dark gray with a black belly and paws. His dark green eyes met Wetpaw's with an almost defiant stare.

"I'm Ravenpaw." The she-cat mewed, bowing her head slightly in greeting. She was midnight black with frosty white paws and chest and bright blue eyes.

"Hi!" Blackpaw smiled. "I'm Blackpaw, and this is my brother, Wetpaw. We're brother and sister, as if you couldn't tell." The conversation moved on from pleasantries to interests and news, Wetpaw adding in his two cents worth every now and then. They were soon joined by a Lightningclan apprentice, Flowerpaw. Her left eye was blinded, but she got along well with the others. She had just finished with a story when Wetpaw noticed Treepaw ambling over to where some of the Gustclan warriors sat. _Hmm... Must be sharing tongues._ Wetpaw thought.

"Aren't you excited?" Blackpaw asked. Wetpaw started to answer but felt eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned and saw Treestar staring at him with a mixture of confusion and hatred splattered on his face. "Well?" Blackpaw prodded.

"Fine." Wetpaw answered distracted.

"That's got nothing to do with my question..." Blackpaw gave him a funny look just as Snowstar yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!"

Wetpaw was still confused about Treestar but shook it off as Snowstar started reporting. "We have two new apprentices, Wetpaw and Blackpaw!" All the cats cheered except for Treestar who just smiled. Flowerpaw gave him an excited smile that clearly read 'Congrats!' "The prey has been good and we've been flourishing in the Greenleaf harvest." She sat down and Ninestar, leader of Darkclan got up.

"I am proud to say that we have a new kit in our Clan. He is my son, Patchkit." Ninestar said, his chest puffing up with pride. The Clans cheered as Shadepaw rolled his eyes with a smile and whispered in Wetpaw's ear.

"And he won't let us forget it, either." Wetpaw snickered.

"Our prey is always fresh, but there have been scents of dogs on the boundary between us and Lightningclan." He then sat down and Stonestar, leader of Lightningclan, stood up.

"Thank-you, Ninestar. We also have scented the dogs. My deputy, Bluepelt, scared off a badger with the help of our new apprentice, Snakepaw!" All the cats cheered for Snakepaw and whispered admirations of Bluepelt. "We also are feeding well and have run off two foxes past the old path." Stonestar then sat down while Treestar, leader of Gustclan, stood up.

"Our Clan has been thriving quite sufficiently. There are multitudes of prey and we have had no problems. There is nothing else that I need to say." With that he sat down and all the Clans started talking again.

Wetpaw was talking to Flowerpaw about the badger when he noticed Treepaw sharing tongues with Treestar. _That's weird. Most cats don't talk to other leaders._ But he quickly dismissed the thought when Flowerpaw started describing the battle with the foxes. A little while later Snowstar called them to leave, so Wetpaw said his goodbyes and followed Oakpaw out of Silverland.

"How'd I do?" Wetpaw asked the older apprentice when they were well into the woods.

"Great!" Oakpaw smiled. "You didn't give anything away, but made friends anyway! That takes skill for a first timer." He bumped shoulders with the smaller apprentice. When they returned to camp, Blackpaw started to tell Sparrowpaw all the news, but Wetpaw went off to his nest. Relieved that he didn't mess up and flattered at Oakpaw's praise, Wetpaw slipped into a deep sleep where he battled off a fox and became a warrior.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Wetpaw woke up from a wonderful dream involving voles the size of monsters bowing down to him and letting him catch and kill them to Bluetail shaking him gently. "Come on. We're going on the Dawn Patrol." she said softly.

"Wonderful timing. The tribal leader was just about to sacrifice himself." Wetpaw said arching his back in the small den. When he saw Bluetail's strange expression, he added, "Long story."

"Ok-ay." She said, still eying him warily. He exited the cramped apprentice den and stepped on Blackpaw's tail while doing so. She hissed at him but was soon snoring again. That she-cat could sleep through a badger invasion. When Wetpaw got outside, he saw Snowstar gathering a couple of warriors. "Is Snowstar leading the patrol?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're okay with that, right?" Bluetail asked. "No sacrificial leaders or something?" She teased.

"Well, you see, there were these giant voles, and-" Wetpaw started.

"Ready?" Snowstar asked, leaping down from highrock. Wetpaw, Bluetail, Roanfoot and Otterheart all nodded, so she walked off through the camp entrance. "We'll be patroling past Gustclan's territory and past Lightningclan territory. I don't think they'll be crossing the line but it doesn't hurt to check. And lets all keep together. Which means no exploring on your own." Snowstar added while staring at Wetpaw. All the other cats started staring at him too.

"What?!" he asked defensively, knowing full well what. They all rolled their eyes in reply.

Snowstar started heading to Lightningclan and all the other cats followed after her. When they got to Lightningclan's border they saw nothing out of the ordinary. _Just more plants and hey, look! That blade of grass grew since we were here last. _Wetpaw thought sarcastically. He hated border patrol. He'd rather be out fighting and tearing things limb from limb. But just in case they remarked the border and continued on the Patrol. They were almost to Gustclan's territory when a shadow loomed out behind the tree. The creature was bigger than Wetpaw (though most things are) and had a ginormous beak. Snowstar held up her tail to signal them to stop. "It... it must be some kind of bird!" Otterheart whispered. Wetpaw nodded in reply. Just then the thing made a bawking sound and ran off into the woods, squaking its creepy little head off.

"Come on! Let's get it!" Roanfoot cried.

"Not so fast," Bluetail nodded to some tracks on the path. They were like a pigeon, but about five times larger. "These things could do some serious danger."

"What, scared of over-sized balls of feathers?" Roanfoot taunted. "I say we go while the trail is fresh."

"That may not be necessary." Snowstar mewed in a quieted tone. Wetpaw turned to see his leader crouched with fur fluffed and teeth bared. They were all surrounded by the clucking demons. "Uh oh..." Wetpaw said slowly, taking a deep breath. Now that he could see them, Wetpaw could tell they were at least twice the size of Bluetail. The feathered creatures ranged from different shades of red to muddy white and midnight black. Their small, beady eyes were dark and read only one emotion: to kill. Wetpaw felt his claws slide out and his hackles raise as he watched the others slid into attack positions.

"Bring it, you over-sized starlings." Roanfoot hissed. Suddenly, there was a flurry of feathers and fur as the two sides leaped at each other. The small tom knew his chances were not very good going alone, so he stuck with Bluetail, watching her back. Wetpaw got pecked a couple of times, but shook it off and kept clawing at the relentless giant birds. At first, Wetpaw thought the battle would be over in no time, but the overly large birds were smarter than they seemed. Wetpaw had to rely on every tactic Bluetail had taught him just to stay alive. Soon, the cats began to overpower the birds, learning their strategies and series of blows. Eventually, all the birds were dead except for three who had run off into the forest. "Yeah, take that!" Wetpaw hissed at the retreating figures then sat and started licking his battle wounds.

"I'll make sure they don't show their ugly tails around here anymore, if that's okay with you, Snowstar." Roanfoot kneaded the ground in front of him, waiting for Snowstar's answer.

"Do as you wish, but don't stray into other clan territories." Snowstar gave him a hard look. "A border dispute is the last thing we need right now."

"All right!" Roanfoot was into the forest in the blink of an eye, bounding effortlessly through the underbrush. Bluetail's whiskers twitched as she glared after him. When he had disappeared from view, she turned to Wetpaw. Bluetail took one look at the deep scratches and said, "We've gotta get you to the medicine den. Those look pretty deep and painful."

"Nothing a warrior can't take," Wetpaw said pointedly, even though his side was killing him.

"Doesn't matter." Bluetail said gruffly, knowing exactly how much pain Wetpaw was in. She turned to Snowstar, "Is it ok if we leave to save a dying warrior?" Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

Wetpaw rolled his eyes, but Snowstar answered, "Of course. Otterheart and I will finish the patrol."

Bluetail dipped her head and escorted Wetpaw away from the rest of the cats. "Come on, Oh Great Warrior." she said with mock respect.

"That's better." Wetpaw grunted, trying not to grimace at each step. He could feel the waves of pain coming from his hind leg, but didn't dare even look.

When they got to the medicine cat's den, the familiar scents of leafy herbs and roses filled Wetpaw's nose, causing the flicker of a smile. Leafpaw slipped out from the small, rocky alcove that stored the herbs, golden yellow eyes sparkling. She padded over and examined Wetpaw's wounds and exclaimed "What have you been doing? Fighting badgers?"

"Close. Actually, bird-badgers." Wetpaw answered, trying to sound casual and brave.

Wetpaw stared at the dense tumble of briers and ferns that made a thin roof to the medicine den, letting Leafpaw's sweet scent surround him. The early morning shafts of light filtering through the ceiling left dappled patches of light over everything. Wetpaw closed his eyes, content just to be in Leafpaw's presence. When she was done dressing his wounds, she said "You're free to go. Try not to make this den your second home."

Wetpaw smiled at the thought of being near Leafpaw everyday as he stepped outside and headed down to where Blackpaw was. He found her listening intently to Treepaw animatedly tell her a story. When Wetpaw got down there, Treepaw burst out laughing. "What happened Wetpaw? Did you trip? Couldn't catch a little bird?"

"Well, actually, we were on Dawn Patrol not a Hunting Patrol and the birds were twice your size." Wetpaw replied coolly, feeling his anger boil up inside of him.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Treepaw scoffed.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Blackpaw thumped Treepaw with the back of her paw playfully. Then Snowstar, Roanfoot, and Otterheart came through the brambles dragging the dead chickens. "See?" Wetpaw boasted.

Treepaw's jaw dropped about 10 feet as Blackpaw blinked in surprise. "But... Those... can't exist... What?" Treepaw spluttered.

"I'm sure these things'll make a good eating." was Blackpaw's response. The other cat's were hanging back, not sure whether they were good to eat, but Blackpaw bounded over and took a bit of a white chicken. She took a bite of the moist juicy skin. "This is better than pigeon!" she shouted. **(Dawn: I do believe the appropriate term here would be "Tastes like chicken!") **Then all the other cat's dug in. Since the giant birds were larger than any one cat, they were split three or four to a bird, and Wetpaw found himself next to Leafpaw, Blackpaw and Oakpaw.

"Wow!" Leafpaw sat back as she drew her tongue over her muzzle. "That is good stuff! How did you catch it, Wetpaw?" She looked at him expectantly, so Wetpaw gave a detailed account about the fight, omitting the fact that he was scared out of his fur.

"And then Bluetail told me to go back to the medicine den, but I felt fine." Wetpaw finished. The other's smiled and congratulated him on his excellent work and began to go about their various duties. Wetpaw went to report to Bluetail, who simply told him to rest and be ready for sunhigh battle practice.

**Fire: Hey, people of the interwebs, namely of the Fanfic tribes, I have a question for you: Should we post a Character Sheet for you guys?**

**Dawn: Yeah, the next chapter is cunfuzzling. However much I love seeing you guys epically fail at who's who, my co-writer is a bit more empethetic to you guys.**

**Fire: You spelled empathic wrong. **

**Dawn: Thank-you Captain Obvious.**

**Fire: You're very welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm.**

**Dawn: . . . Shut up, Fire.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Blackpaw ducked low, then spun to the side and let her claws rake the air in front of her. She skidded to a halt as she landed, panting heavily. "Remember to keep your tail more to the left as you leap; use it like a rudder," Jaggedtooth called. "And for Silverclan's sake, keep your claws in! You nearly clawed my ear off." Blackpaw nodded and completed the exercise again, following Jaggedtooth's instructions closely. This time she landed with certainty. Jaggedtooth nodded, satisfied with Blackpaw's improvements. The young apprentice was growing stronger every day and was accepting every challenge he threw at her. Though her warrior ceremony was still many moons away, the she-cat showed much promise.

"Is there anything else we shall work on today?" Blackpaw asked respectfully, looking at Jaggedtooth expectantly. The sun was just about to touch the horizon, casting long shadows over the forest.

"No, that is all. Be sure that the elders have been fed, and then you may do as you please. I'll expect you ready for a hunting patrol at sunhigh." Jaggedtooth meowed, and then turned into the forest. Blackpaw followed a little more slowly, letting her mind drift over the past few days. The gathering four sunrises ago had been in her thoughts recently. She was ecstatic to know that she had friends in other clans, but she remembered seeing Treepaw talking to Treestar. She figured it was just her friends way of trying to get to know his namesake, but from what she had heard around camp, Treestar didn't talk much. But he had been real chatty with Treepaw. Since then, Treepaw had seen much more . . . distant.

She arrived at camp just as the sun made contact with the purple mountains far in the distance. She poked her head into the elder's den to make sure they had been fed to see Stormkit and Longkit sitting next to Halfear, staring at the elder in awe.

"Wow! Did he really fight off the fox alone?" Longkit mewed.

Halfear chuckled, nodding his head. "I speak the truth, no doubt. Ah, Blackpaw! Come to hear some stories?" He asked, having just noticed Blackpaw's presence.

"No, not today, Halfear." Blackpaw answered with a smile. "I just came to make sure that you all got some fresh-kill."

"Well, no need to worry." Cinderpelt meowed in her quiet tone. "Oakpaw came in a little while ago with a couple of juicy mice." Blackpaw nodded and was about to leave when she turned to the two kits.

"And I do believe it's high time these little kits go back to the nursery." Blackpaw looked at the two kits. Stormkit was the larger of the two kits and very much resembled his father, Hawkeye. Though he was still covered in kitten fluff, he had the same piercing blue eyes and broad shoulders that made his father one of the best fighters. She only wished that the kit hadn't inherited Hawkeye's major ego, either. Longkit was more like his mother than anything else. His tumbled, mousy fur was so like Mousear. His ears were slightly larger than average, and Blackpaw bet he could hear just as well as his mother. Blackpaw ignored the two's whines of protest and herded them from the den.

"Make sure you come back soon!" Halfear called. Cinderpelt nodded in ascent, while Greeneye only huffed.

"And be quieter next time!" Greeneye growled. "Some cats want to get some sleep around here."

At the kits apologetic faces, Blackpaw had to suppress a giggle. "Don't worry. She's always grumpier than a badger with burrs in its pelt." She explained. The two visibly relaxed. "Now, come on. The suns almost below the horizon, and I bet you guys are tired."

Stormkit yawned in response. "Yeah. This is our first time out of the nursery on our own," he informed her. Longkit nodded in response, looking about ready to fall asleep on his paws. When they reached the nursery, Blackpaw bade good night to Mousear and the kits, then turned to find dinner. At the fresh-kill pile, Blackpaw found Oakpaw and Treepaw arguing over something.

"Fine then!" Oakpaw spat at Treepaw. This surprised Blackpaw because Oakpaw _never_ got angry. "I'll keep my word and stay quiet, but _don't _expect me to agree to this." His voice was dangerously calm as his eyes bored into Treepaw's, who visibly flinched. He spun around and didn't seem to notice Blackpaw. His only recognition of his existence was a twitch of his whiskers. Blackpaw watched him stalk off then shifted her gaze to Treepaw.

"Wow," she mewed in wonder. "You must have said something really wrong to get Oakpaw mad like that."

Treepaw just shook his head, still fuming from the earlier conversation. "You don't want to know." Blackpaw gave him a strange look. _Whatever happened to that little tom I used to play in the nursery with? Ever since the gathering, he's been distant, so- out of it. He's not the cat I used to laugh and play with. It's just- _Blackpaw shook her head, completely confused. _I bet Treestar has something to do with it. I just know it. I need to talk with Wetpaw, see if he notices Treepaw's strange behavior. Speaking of which, _"Where is the little tom?" Without realizing it, she had spoken the last words aloud.

"Who?" Treepaw asked.

"Wetpaw."

Treepaw shrugged. "Last I heard, he was on a hunting patrol." As if to confirm his words, the entrance to camp shifted to let four cats enter camp. Bluetail was at the front, followed by Rippletail and Brownear, with Wetpaw bringing up the rear. He laid down his plump starling on the pile and was about to pick up another bit from the pile for dinner when he noticed Blackpaw starting at him.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it. I blame Treepaw," he said automatically.

"Well, that's the point." Blackpaw replied.

"Really, I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now, Blackpaw," Wetpaw sighed.

"Not a lecture." Blackpaw reassured him. "I need to talk to you, though. Um, without the crowd." She swept her tail around to show all the cats milling around. At the gesture, Roanfoot waved back, grinning like an idiot. This won some laughter from Graymist, Otterheart and Mintfoot behind him. _Stupid warriors..._

"Fine then," Wetpaw sighed. They passed the medicine cat den where Cinderleaf and Leafpaw were treating a thorn in Sparrowpaw's paw.

"Owowowowow!" Sparrowpaw cried as Leafpaw pulled the torn out. "That hurt."

Leafpaw simply rolled her eyes as Cinderpelt smirked. "That's life."

"How about here?" Wetpaw asked.

"No. Too many people." Blackpaw replied after she had looked around and seen Shadowpelt, Roanfoot, and Torntail reporting back to Snowstar after their patrol. Though they were too far away to hear what he said, it was clear Snowstar didn't like what Shadowpelt had said. The snowy white she-cat nodded and stalked back into her den.

"Come on. Can't we just stay here?" Wetpaw complained.

"No!" Blackpaw hissed. They strolled past the nursery den where Cludrunner and Dappleflower were sharing tongues. "Let's go outside." Blackpaw suggested. As they approached the opening Rainstep, Mossear, and Strongstream came through carrying squirrels. Blackpaw skirted past them with Wetpaw following closely. "What's with all the people!?" Blackpaw cried in frustration.

Wetpaw gave her a strange look, then sat down in the grass. "So, sis., what's your 'big question'?" Wetpaw asked.

Blackpaw rolled her eyes, then sat down next to him. "Don't you think Treepaw is acting strangely?"

"That's the big question you wanted to ask me?" Wetpaw asked incredulously. When Blackpaw nodded he said, "Yes, but it doesn't matter to me! Treepaw is stupid. Don't mix with him." Wetpaw warned.

"No, I mean more strange than usual." Blackpaw continued. "I saw him talking to Treestar at the gathering, and he's been so," Blackpaw let out a sigh, "So different." Blackpaw looked up to the sky, as though it would give her answers.

"Treepaw's always been an odd one, but, now that you mention it, he's been getting more obnoxious." Wetpaw's face now showed a little concern. "Like this morning when we were on dawn patrol, he smiled evilly at me. It gave me the creeps." Wetpaw shivered. "It looked as though he knew something bad was going to happen to me." Wetpaw changed his tone back to its regular bravado. "But, that's Treepaw's problem, not mine. Can I go now?" Blackpaw nodded. Wetpaw disappeared into the twilight, but Blackpaw stayed where she was.

What could be bothering Treepaw? First the argument with Oakpaw, and now his menacing cold shoulder to her brother. What could it all add up to? Blackpaw was about to leave when she heard a sigh in the forest to her left. Slowly, Blackpaw crept to the wall of ferns and saw Leafpaw staring into a small pool. The still, smooth surface reflected the sky above, showing the twinkling stars in the distance.

"What's up?" Blackpaw asked.

Leafpaw jumped a little, then slumped her shoulders again. "Well," she sighed again, "Treepaw. He's been so weird lately, and I'm afraid it might have something to do with Treestar's propos-" Leafpaw instantly clamped her jaw down hard and smacked her paw over her face. "I shouldn't have said that."

Blackpaw smiled. "Said what?" Though she really wanted to know more, she also knew Leafpaw too well. Leafpaw would never say anything if she didn't want to.

"Thank-you Blackpaw." Leafpaw went back to gazing at the water as Blackpaw came and sat at her side.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here." Blackpaw stayed at her side for a few long minutes. The two said nothing, just enjoying the other's company. Finally, night settled in its fullness, so the two headed back to camp for some shut eye.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm sorry Wetpaw. You just aren't ready to learn that move." Bluetail mewed gently. Wetpaw sat in front of her, tail lashing back and forth in anger. The two sat in the center of the training clearing, surrounded by some of the other apprentices and mentors practicing battle and hunting techniques.

"But Blackpaw's learning it!" Wetpaw complained.

"She's bigger than you." Bluetail sighed. The cat young tom needed to know that there were limitations.

"I'm older!" Wetpaw countered.

"She's stronger! And ready!" Bluetail had had enough. She turned away, but Wetpaw didn't notice.

"I'm ready! I'll prove it to you!" Wetpaw shouted. He then pulled an extremely hard move and landed on his paws panting. But Bluetail had been looking away and had missed the dramatic show.

"Wetpaw, I know your upset, but please go blow off your steam in the forest hunting. Every piece of prey counts with Leaf-bare approaching." And with that, the conversation was over. Bluetail turned to help Sparrowpaw with an especially hard move, and Wetpaw glared after her.

"She didn't even watch me. I practiced that for weeks and she didn't even watch me..." Wetpaw felt tears stinging at his eyes. "But I'll show her. I'll show her how much better I am than her." He choked down his sadness and let his anger rise in his throat. _I'll show her..._

_

* * *

_

Blackpaw noticed Wetpaw angrily stalking out of the clearing. "Wetpaw!" she called out. But he didn't even acknowledge her. "What's got his tail?" she muttered to herself. She turned back to where Jaggedtooth was waiting. Her mentor flicked his ears impatiently, waiting for Blackpaw to respond to something.

"Sorry, what?" Blackpaw shook her head, bringing her mind back to the here and now.

"A good warrior is always alert and ready," Jaggedtooth scolded in his firm, but not harsh way.

"Yes, Jaggedtooth. It won't happen again." Blackpaw bowed her head.

Jaggedtooth flicked his ears again. "Yes. Now, back to the question. You are confronted with a fox in dense undergrowth, and you know that there is a wounded cat nearby. Do you A.) Take out the fox first and then . . . " Blackpaw answered questions like this for the next hour, catching the occasional trick question. When she got the answer wrong, Jaggedtooth, instead of telling her which was right, questioned her why she thought that way. For every point Blackpaw made, her mentor would have a counterpoint, and tested her logical thinking abilities to the fullest. Blackpaw was starting to realize why Snowstar had chosen this cat as her deputy.

Finally, Jaggedtooth announced that today's training was over. "You've answered your questions very well today, weighing out the consequences from the rewards and choosing difficult paths in life or death situations. But there is one element to this equation that I cannot teach you. The pressure will be immense, and you may have to risk losing those who love you. I can only warn you to keep a clear mind and focus on the goal at task."

"I understand." Blackpaw dipped her head and turned to leave. Jaggedtooth watched his apprentice step into the forest, head cocked to one side.

She followed the winding path down to where the camp entrance was hidden beneath a dense clump of ferns. When she rounded the corner into the main clearing, she found an escalated feeling of excitement. Cats had assembled around the medicine cat's den, making it impossible to see the entrance. She found Halfear sitting on the log at the edge of camp and decided to ask the content elder what was going on. "Hey, Halfear!" she called.

"Oh!" The elder swiveled his ear and a half over to Blackpaw. "Blackpaw! And how are you today, younglin'?"

"Great, actually," Blackpaw smiled back at the grinning elder. He was always happy when the younger cats came and visited him, and always knew what was going on. "I just wanted to know what in the world is going on here?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Oakpaw found a hefty snake in the woods and took it down by himself." Halfear seemed proud. "He's in the medicine cat den, if you're wondering. Ha! Of course you're wondering." It was easy to see that Blackpaw wanted to take off running to the den, but stayed put as so to not disrespect Halfear. The elder sensed this and smiled again. "Now go, shoo. An elder like me needs my all the sleep he can get." Blackpaw blinked gratefully and dashed to the medicine den. She had to push her way through all the cats, but soon found herself by Oakpaw.

"... it's giant eyes locked with mine and I felt the fear of a thousand warriors shiver down my spine. But I knew what I had to do! I had to defend my Clan! I shook off my fear and clawed out it's eyes. It's head writhed in pain and hit my ribs with a bone-breaking crack I felt all my weight shift to my front paw and heard a sickening crunch. Then I finished it off with a loud hiss and a killer scratch. The snake didn't stand a chance." Oakpaw said proudly to the small group around him. Blackpaw saw that one paw was bound up with a sticky poultice and there were cobwebs stuck on the worst of his scratches.

"Wow!" She was impressed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few scratches. But Cinderheart thinks I sprained my paw, so I won't be back training for a few days." When Oakpaw saw the look of horror in Blackpaw's eyes, he laughed. "Don't worry, it's only for a little while. I'll be up and hunting in about three days."

"And now you must go to sleep." Cinderheart said as she shooed the crowd out of the den. The cats grumbled, but left, all except Sparrowpaw. Cinderheart opened her mouth to tell Sparrowpaw to leave, but something in the apprentices eyes seemed to stop her. Blackpaw knew exactly how her friend felt. She nodded and found Leafpaw outside the den.

"Oakpaw sure did tell a great story." Blackpaw commented to Leafpaw.

"Yeah, but I bet you Wetpaw could of told it better. He seems to have a gift for that." Leafpaw said.

"Naw, Wetpaw never has anything exciting happen to him. He has to make up all his stories." Blackpaw rolled her eyes.

"What about the chickens? And when he tried to fish?"

"That's not exciting. It doesn't involve any danger at all!" Blackpaw said. Leafpaw gave her a Those-had-lots-of-danger-and-you-know-it stare. "Ok, so they were a little dangerous but did he get seriously hurt? No! Not exciting." Blackpaw huffed.

"Ok, I can tell I can't win." Leafpaw said teasingly. "But seriously where's your brother?" she asked all serious again.

"Probably off somewhere trying to cheat his way into being a warrior quicker. I'll keep an eye on him while I'm on hunting patrol, 'k?" Blackpaw knew Wetpaw was okay, but Leafpaw seemed to be a little on edge. Leafpaw nodded, then turned to go back into the medicine cat's den. Blackpaw turned to go meet her hunting patrol around the fresh kill pile.

Wetpaw leaped onto the tiny vole and killed with a quick bite to the neck. He buried it next to a tree then continued deeper into the forest. He had decided to catch so much prey that Bluetail would have to teach him the move. **(Fire: Yeah, immature, I know. But, hey, it's Wetpaw! Give him a break!)** Wetpaw was about to leap onto an unexpecting pigeon when it fluttered away. Wetpaw growled then immediately became curious. _What had scared the pigeon? Maybe it was a badger! Or a fox! If I could kill it Bluetial will worship me forever!_ Wetpaw thought excitedly. He heard rustling on the other side of the bush and crept forward, as if stalking prey. At first he was dissapointed. Then the realization of what he had seen hit him. Treepaw was talking to none other than Treestar on Iceclan territory!!!!!!!!!!!! **(Fire: Ok, that needed tons more exclamation points but I got lazy. Dawn: Yeah, I know, what's the big deal, but here under Silverclan, this is a**_**very**_**serious crime.)**"Treestar!" Wetpaw breathed. Wetpaw decided to break up the party and to tell Treestar to go home. Little did he know how involved he was going to be.

"Hey Treestar! In case you didn't notice, you're on Iceclan territory. I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the premises." Wetpaw said trying to sound all official. That's a little hard when you're about half the offenders size.

First Treepaw just stood there with his jaw on the ground, but Treestar didn't seemed fazed at all. He smiled slyly and asked, "Did you put it together?"

"Uhh, put what together. I don't recall you giving me a puzzle or anything." Wetpaw stated stubbornly.

"Think about it Wetpaw. Me and Treestar look exactly alike. What does that mean?" Treepaw said smoothly.

"How should I... You guys... You're..." Wetpaw started. Treepaw nodded, encouraging him to go on. "You're... brothers!" Wetpaw gasped. Treepaw slammed his head against a tree a couple of times. Treestar dropped his head suddenly, as if a kit just told him he was Gustclan.

"You're right, Treepaw. He is extremely stupid." Treestar muttered.

"Oh! I get it! You're Treepaw's dad!" Wetpaw said excitedly. "You're Treepaw's father?!?!?!?" Wetpaw repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes, Shadow." Treestar said as his claws slid out.

"Shadow? My name's Wetpaw!" Wetpaw said confused. This cat either had extreme memory loss, or he had just made an annoying nickname for Wetpaw.

"You know we can't have anyone telling about this meeting." Treepaw said craftily.

"You're absolutely right!" Wetpaw agreed. "Snowstar would kill me if she found out that I was conversing with the leader of Gustclan. She'd probably kill you too, Treepaw." Wetpaw added.

"No. I mean that we can't have you blabbing to Blackpaw or anyone else in camp for that matter." Treepaw said.

"Oh, I get it! I swear I won't tell anyone." Wetpaw said.

"But can we trust you to be quiet?" Treestar asked. Wetpaw nodded vigorously, but Treestar shook his head and said, "Sorry. We can only trust you if you can't talk at all."

When Wetpaw looked confused Treepaw added, "When you're dead."

"Wait, you mean you want to kill me?" Wetpaw asked. The other two cats nodded. "Whoa, you can't seriously kill me. I mean, my sister would notice if I dissapear or something."

"Scary things happen in the forest. Little apprentices shouldn't be running around without mentors." Treestar growled.

"Y-y-you can't!" Wetpaw stuttered. The young tom shuffled back a bit as Treestar stepped forward threateningly.

"You're right. I can't," Treestar said with mock concern. "Snowstar would tear me to pieces." Wetpaw didn't seem to catch onto the sarcasm and breathed out a sigh of relief. "But Treepaw can!" Wetpaw's face registered complete fear.

Wetpaw turned to Treepaw and shouted, "You wouldn't!" In his slow, backwards retreat, Wetpaw tripped over the root of a tree.

Treepaw's eyes went all steely and he smiled cruelly. He then pounced on Wetpaw. Wetpaw tried to defend himself, but his paw was twisted in the root, rendering him helpless. The last thing he saw before drifting off into darkness was Treepaw's curved claw coming into contact with his head. Pain was the only emotion present as his senses numbed and his mind went blank. Treepaw then turned to Treestar and said, "The deed is done."

"Hurry back, son. Before Snowstar notices you're gone." Treestar said then walked off toward Gustclan territory. "Now we have nothing to worry about..." Treestar said before dissapearign into the forest. Far off, muffled in the dense forest, a stifled cry startled a pigeon and sent it fluttering above the trees.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blackpaw slipped under some grass, making sure not to disturb it too much. Just ahead of her sat a plump pigeon, pecking at the leaf covered ground. _This big guy could feed the whole elders den! _Blackpaw thought excitedly. Keeping her paws light on the ground, she was soon in pouncing range. She crouched down to leap and then soared through the air directly at the pigeon. It noticed her and started to flutter away, but it was too late. Blackpaw's claw caught it by the wing and grounded it, and she then quickly broke it's neck. After thanking Silverclan for it's life, the she-cat turned to look for more prey. She turned to head deeper into the forest.

Soon, she picked up the scent of water vole near one of Iceclan's many streams. She slid silently through the tall reeds, following her nose closer to the little creature. Soon she had spotted it nibbling on a grass seed. Slowly, ever so slowly, Blackpaw edged nearer to the vole. Then she pounced, claws outstretched. Just as she neared her target, she ran head first into-

"Sparrowpaw!" Blackpaw exclaimed. The vole disappeared into the grass, leaving the two she-cats to stare after it.

"Wow, that's a first." Sparrowpaw commented, rubbing her head where she and Blackpaw bumped. Forgetting her anger at the she-cat for interfering with her catch, Blackpaw had to laugh.

"I guess so," she smiled. "Come on, lets go get some prey." Sparrowpaw nodded and the two headed back into the trees. After a bit of wandering, Blackpaw picked up a strange scent. Sparrowpaw seemed to smell it as well, and with unspoken agreement, the two raced towards it. Sparrowpaw, being the elder apprentice, got there first. She stood at the edge of the clearing, unmoving. Blackpaw arrived just after and pushed herself through to see what was wrong.

What Blackpaw saw made her want to run away. Next to her, Sparrowpaw started screaming at the top of her lungs. For good reason, actually. Lying in the clearing was Wetpaw, an open gash on his face. Around him was his own blood, still coming from the wound on his head. Blackpaw rushed forward, fear making her moves stiff and strained. Sparrowpaw stayed where she was, screeching horribly. Blackpaw slowly sat down at her brother's side, obviously in shock. She stared for a moment longer, then switched into control mode.

"Sparrowpaw!" She spun around to face her friend. "Get help!" This seemed to wake Sparrowpaw, who turned and ran towards camp, still screaming like she had badgers gnawing on her left foot. Once sure that Sparrowpaw had left, Blackpaw scanned the clearing for cobwebs. She was no medicine cat, but she knew basic first aid. She spotted some woven between two low-hanging branches of a tree, and immediately ran to it. She grabbed as much as she could, then dashed back to Wetpaw.

She pressed the wad up to Wetpaw's face, still a bit clumsy. "Oh, Wetpaw, please don't die," she whispered.

"Blackpaw!" Blackpaw spun around at the sound of Mossear's voice. "What in the world is going- Oh, no." Mossear ran into the clearing, followed by Rainstep. "W-we heard screaming and- Oh, it doesn't matter. Rainstep? Could you-" But Rainstep was already crouched next to Blackpaw, slowly removing the makeshift bandage. Rainstep had been Cinderheart's helper when a bad bout of greencough had swept through camp a few seasons ago, and though he was not an official medicine cat, the small tom knew his way around healing.

"Well, this isn't good." Rainstep muttered, looking a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Isn't good?" Blackpaw cried. "Yeah, my brother's just sitting here _dying _and all you can say is that this isn't good?" The she-cat started to paw the ground in front of her.

"Yes, actually. Wait a minute," Rainstep quickly adjusted the cobwebs and shifted Wetpaw into a different position. Blackpaw thought she could see him remove something from the wound.

"What?" Blackpaw asked, suddenly tense.

"That's strange . . ." His voice trailed off as a small group of cats broke into the clearing. Cinderheart was at Wetpaw's side immediately, taking in the situation.

"Well, this isn't good. Otterheart, Rainstep, can you get Wetpaw to my den?" Cinderheart ordered, tightening the bandage of cobwebs. "Be very gentle with his head. That looks nasty." Blackpaw looked up at Cinderheart with imploring eyes.

"What can I do, Cinderheart?" she asked.

"Run to camp as fast as you can and tell Leafpaw to prepare a marigold poultice." Cinderheart leaned down and licked behind Blackpaw's ear. "It may already be too late, but I will sure as Silverclan do everything I can to help." Blackpaw nodded and started to tear through the underbrush towards camp.

Though Cinderheart's words were not very comforting in and of themselves, Blackpaw felt a little calmer as she raced through the forest. The tortoiseshell she-cat just had a way of making one feel as if everything was okay. Blackpaw didn't know whether it was just the cat or if it was a gift given by Silverclan. At this moment, Blackpaw didn't really care. All she wanted was her brother to come through the bushes and smile at her, or call her a wuss for crying, anything. _Wait, am I crying? Wow, that's weird. _Blackpaw thought. She never really cried, to be honest. She just wasn't that type. But seeing her brother not moving, it was as if a whole new part of Blackpaw she didn't know existed surfaced.

Soon, Blackpaw broke through the entrance to camp, a flurry of fur and underbrush. "Hey-ho, Blackpaw! Wonderful mornin', isn't i-" Halfear started, but immediately ate those words when he saw the urgency in Blackpaw. "Uh-oh."

Uh-oh didn't begin to cover it. "Leafpaw!" Blackpaw called breathlessly. The young medicine cat trotted out from the medicine den. At the look on Blackpaw's face, the she-cat tensed.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, she says?" Blackpaw ran towards her friend. "Oh, I don't know, I lost a pigeon when hunting, I think I go a cut on my shoulder, and oh," Blackpaw's voice that had been dripping with sarcasm before rose a couple levels in volume. "Did I mention that I found Wetpaw half-dead in a clearing and that he's on his way here as we speak?"

Leafpaw's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry, Leafpaw," Blackpaw lowered her voice. "I didn't mean to yell at you. But Cinderheart sent me to tell you to prepare a marigold poultice."

Leafpaw nodded and smiled softly. "It's okay, Blackpaw. I get that you're worried about Wetpaw." The she-cat started back into her den. "Well, I'll get the poultice ready while you make a place, okay?" Blackpaw sighed in relief. The two cats padded side by side into the den, Blackpaw drawing on Leafpaw's strength for comfort. Leafpaw disappeared into a stone opening and reappeared with some golden buds and a wad of cobwebs. Blackpaw started gathering some moss together and scrunching it up and spreading it out, making sure it was soft. Finally, Blackpaw could hear the pawsteps of the returning patrol, so she left with a quick look of worry at Leafpaw. Leafpaw smiled back.

Once outside, Blackpaw found Treepaw staring curiously at the patrol. She sat down next to him and watched the patrol go by. "Is that Wetpaw?" Treepaw asked. Blackpaw nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Is he dead?" Blackpaw looked over at the tom, who's eyes were full of confusion.

"No, but I don't like his odds." Blackpaw saw Treepaw stiffen. _Oh, he does care for Wetpaw. _Blackpaw thought. _And Wetpaw told me the two hate each other. I wouldn't call this 'not caring.' _**(Fire: Heh, heh. Sorry to burst you're bubble, Blackpaw, but I think Treepaw's concern is more for himself...)**

The two apprentices sat side by side for a while, lost in their thoughts. Suddenly, Leafpaw burst through the short tunnel that led to the medicine den, a wide grin on her face. Blackpaw jumped to her feet. "What's the news?"

"Well, he's not dead." Leafpaw came and sat next to her brother and her friend. "And Cinderheart says he probably won't die." Blackpaw laid her head back, breathing in the the twilights cool air. She trusted Cinderheart's judgement fully, and thanked Silverclan that her brother wasn't joining them.

"Blackpaw?" Leafpaw asked.

"Mmh?" Blackpaw opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Cinderheart says Wetpaw shouldn't be going on any adventures for the next while." Leafpaw had to smile as she continued. "Think you can make sure of that?"

"I think I can do that." Blackpaw said with a laugh. She looked up at the stars and stayed quiet for a moment. Finally, the young apprentice addressed Treepaw and Leafpaw. "Back when I was in the nursery, I remember Dappleflower telling me that every star in the sky was a clan cat that had passed on. She told me that if I ever needed help, I could ask them for it. At the time it seemed so silly to me. Why would great, shining warriors who hunt in the sky listen to the complaints of a small, insignificant kit?" Blackpaw shook her head, still gazing at the inky black sky. "But today changed my mind. I thought for sure a new star was going to join in the heavens, but Silverclan had other ideas."

Leafpaw turned to the she-cat. "Being a medicine cat has taught me a lot, but if I have learned anything, it would be this: Silverclan knows the way, and if we follow them, we'll be okay."

"Wise words." Treepaw commented, his voice lacking the usual cockiness.

"Yes," Blackpaw agreed. "Wise words . . ."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Blackpaw was starting to get worried. Wetpaw had been out of it for two days and had only drunk a little bit of water. If he kept at it like this he would die of starvation, not of his wound. Blackpaw could tell Cinderheart and Leafpaw were worried too. Emphasis on Leafpaw. Blackpaw also feared for the elder she-cat. She had been a bit distant for a while. Just then Treepaw came sauntering up. "Hey, Blackpaw! How's your brother? Did he die?" Treepaw asked.

"Not better, but thankfully he hasn't died." Blackpaw said tensely.

"Yet." Treepaw muttered under his breath.

"What?" Blackpaw thought she heard him say something else, but couldn't tell what.

"Good! That's good." Treepaw trailed off and started staring off into space. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, Treepaw muttered something about going to get freshkill for them.

Just then Blackpaw heard a commotion coming from inside the medicine den. Blackpaw hurriedly dashed towards the den fervently praying to Silverclan that Wetpaw wasn't dead. When she got in she nearly burst out in laughter. First of all Wetpaw was okay, second of all the scene was quite comical.

Wetpaw was trying to stand up while Cinderheart was pushing him down. There were discarded medicinal herbs on the ground along with a great deal of disturbed dirt clouds. "Get off me, you great lump of fur! I feel fine! Can't I go outside?" Wetpaw growled.

"You are not better! You were unconscious for two days and now you claim you're 'just fine'! Unbelievable!" Cinderheart hissed. "And I am not a lump of fur!" The medicine cat gave an extra hard shove that got Wetpaw onto his stomach.

"Look, fresh air would do me good. Plus I'm starving! Wouldn't food do me good?" Wetpaw continued to argue while simultaneously getting his paws under him and forced himself upwards.

Blackpaw sidled up to Leafpaw who was giggling in the corner. "I see your patient is feeling better."

"Yeah, it took awhile but he's, I guess, getting better." Leafpaw said in between giggles. The struggle continued for a moment longer before Wetpaw noticed Blackpaw in the corner.

"Blackpaw!" Wetpaw gasped, "Help me get this badger off me!"

"Badger! I'm the one who saved your worthless life!" Cinderheart grunted, struggling to push the zealous cat down.

At Blackpaw's rather odd look, Leafpaw explained. "Cinderheart acts like she doesn't care, but deep down she would be devastated if your brother died." Leafpaw whispered to Blackpaw. Blackpaw nodded. The medicine cat always seemed a bit grumpy, but just about anybody in close proximity to Wetpaw for long periods of time would be.

"Fine." Cinderheart gasped as she let go of Wetpaw. "I'll let you go out but you have to eat just a little bit even though you're starving. Also don't do anything crazy." Wetpaw headed for the door. "Hold it! I have to give you a check-up. So get over here." Wetpaw sadly walked over and sat down defeated.

"I'll be outside waiting for you!" Blackpaw called before stepping outside into the warm breeze.

Treepaw was waiting for her with a rabbit. "I was wondering where you went. Dig in." Blackpaw nodded a thank-you and took a bite of the juicy rabbit. Treepaw kept talking. "So do think it was a badger that attacked your brother?"

Blackpaw swallowed her bite, "No", she said. "The claw marks were way too small. I'd say a young warrior. Though why a cat would attack Wetpaw is still a mystery to me. Sure, he's a bit annoying, but not even Jaggedtooth would actually try to _kill_him." Blackpaw took another bite of rabbit and missed Treepaw's quick grin.

Just then Wetpaw came up to Blackpaw. "Hey Blackpaw..." he trailed off when he saw Treepaw. "You." he growled.

"Yup," Treepaw tossed back nonchalantly.

"Hey! Guys! Break it up!" Blackpaw said while stepping in between them and pulled her brother off to the side. "What's wrong Wetpaw? You usually get along with Treepaw perfectly! Well, mostly perfectly, but what's up?" Blackpaw whispered to Wetpaw.

"He's the one who tried to kill me!" Wetpaw growled a bit louder than necessary. This brought a few passersby to a halt by the little group. "And you know what else! His father is Treestar!" By now all the cats were staring at Wetpaw.

"Poor kid, he's gone delusional." one cat said.

"If I had a blow to the head like that one I probably would have gone crazy too!" another muttered.

A young kit strayed from his mother's paws and sat down next to Wetpaw and started examining his scratch. He continued this for several heartbeats, then turned back to his brother. "Nope. I don't think you can bleed brain bits, Stormkit. He can't have gone crazy that way." The kit bounded back to his brother's side.

"I'm not crazy! If you don't believe me ask Treepaw! He knows it too!" Wetpaw shouted. Jaggedtooth shouldered his way through the crowd and gave Wetpaw his signature frown.

"Wetpaw, this is a very serious accusation. Are you going to stand by this point?" the deputy asked. The angry apprentice nodded furiously.

"Fine." Turning back to Treepaw, he asked "Is Treestar really your father?"

"I don't know who my father is. I have no idea what crazy story Wetpaw's cooking up but I did not give him that scratch." Treepaw said very genuinely.

"What! He's lying! How can you not see it in his smug little face?" Wetpaw shouted.

By that time Snowstar had shoved through the crowd. "Everyone back off! I'll sort this out." Snowstar shouted. Gradually the crowd dispersed leaving Wetpaw, Blackpaw, and Treepaw facing Snowstar and her growling deputy. "Ok. Treepaw, did you in any way try to hurt or kill Wetpaw? Did you give him this scratch?"

"No, I did not." Treepaw answered confidently.

"Ok..." Snowstar paused to think for a second, then shook her head, as if shaking away morning dew. "Wetpaw you might have just dreamed that story up. Maybe it was loss of blood?" Snowstar mewed to Wetpaw.

"No, it was not loss of blood! I did not dream it up! It happened and I remember it perfectly!" Wetpaw growled.

"Well, ok. You can believe that but I don't." Snowstar said firmly. "Treepaw I need to speak with you in my den." Snowstar said. Then she and Treepaw walked toward her den.

"Blackpaw, don't you believe me?" Wetpaw asked, turning to his sister.

"No. It's all a little too farfetched for me." Blackpaw said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"But I'm your brother! We're supposed to believe each other no matter what!" Wetpaw said. Blackpaw could tell he was close to tears.

The young she-cat looked around, as if searching for an escaped route. "I still don't believe you. It's just-" Blackpaw let out a confused breath. "It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible. Just highly improbable." Mossear said as she walked past.

"Ok. Fine. It's highly improbable. I still don't believe you." Blackpaw said.

"Well, then I'm never talking to you again!" Wetpaw yowled in frustration and stalked off to the medicine cat den. Blackpaw watched him go, and found Mossear at her side.

"Don't worry, Blackpaw. It'll simmer off in a while." The older she-cat looked down at the younger, a bit of disappointment in her gaze. "But you might want to be a bit more encouraging next time." Mossear turned padded away. Blackpaw stared at the ground in confusion.

_My brother is awake, but he's gone delusional and pointing fingers at my friend. Wetpaw now hates me, and I do believe one of our best warriors have gone off the deep end._ Blackpaw sighed, and mumbled to herself, "Gee, could this day get any better?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Treestar silently sat in the grass, senses alert for any sound or movement. Just then the grass rustled a bit on his left. His ears went back and his claws out. He bared his teeth prepared to rip the enemy's head off, if it came to that. Out of the thick grass came a panting Treepaw. "Son, I'm glad you could come. Did our scheme work? Wetpaw is dead, right?"

"Uh, not as dead as we planned..." Treepaw muttered.

"'As dead?' What does that mean?" Treestar growled.

"Uh, he'd kinda, um not dead."

Treestar's hackles rose as he let out a horrible hiss. "WHAT?"

"Obviously, someone found him before he could actually die. His sister and one of his friends."

Treestar cooled down and regained his composure before speaking. "Well, this complicates our plans." Treestar said thoughtfully.

"Oh, there is another thing. Wetpaw keeps telling everyone that you are my dad." Treepaw added.

"Does anyone believe him?" Treestar asked quickly.

"No. Well, Mossear... she seems to think it's highly improbable but not impossible." Treepaw said slowly.

"Mossear. Of course. She would say that..." Treestar whispered to himself. At Treepaw's questioning glance, he shook his head and carried on. "Well, we've got to get rid of Wetpaw somehow!"

"Yeah, I'd love to plan with you and all, but I've gotta get going. If I don't Snowstar will start to suspect something is going on." Treepaw said nervously.

"You are absolutely right! What you should do is somehow convince your Clan that you hate them or something, and then come to Gustclan! It will be perfect!" Treestar whispered excitedly.

"Ok. I'll do just that. See you later, dad!" Treepaw whispered as he began his trek through the forest to his 'Clan'.

Blackpaw sat back against the stone wall of the apprentices den, sighing. Next to her, Leafpaw turned to her friend. "You okay, Blackpaw?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little frustrated." Blackpaw looked over to her brother, 'preaching' that Treepaw was Treestar's son. A couple cats were actually listening but most were shaking their heads in disbelief. "I know he's a stubborn idiot, but he really needs to learn how to keep his own mouth shut. Sure, he's a great story teller, but this is just one step too far." Blackpaw hung her head down. "I wish there was something I could tell him to snap him out of it."

Leafpaw nodded in understanding. "And this isn't just affecting himself, either. Mother isn't taking to the news well and refuses to talk to anybody. You know how touchy she can be." It was Blackpaw's turn to nod. The two she-cats fell silent and continued watching the drama play out before them.

"I saw it with my own eyes! Treestar even called Treepaw his son! Then they mentioned me being a 'shadow' and tried to murder me! Luckily, I'm super strong and was able to survive it." Wetpaw mewed loudly as Treepaw entered the clearing.

"Hey, Wetpaw! If my dad's Treestar, then how come I'm in Iceclan not Gustclan?" Treepaw challenged.

"I don't know. Maybe your mom always was an Iceclan cat but then she fell in love with Treestar!" Wetpaw replied. Blackpaw felt Leafpaw flinch next to her.

"It could happen..." Roanfoot said thoughtfully. Mintfoot smacked his head in an obvious warning to shut up.

"Preposterous! Every warrior is entirely devoted to his or her Clan. There is no way a true warrior would fall in love with some other Clan's warrior!" Jaggedtooth said stubbornly.

"Maybe you wouldn't..." Rainstep mewed.

"I tell you! Treepaw's father is somewhere in this Clan! His father is NOT Treestar!" Jaggedtooth shouted.

Dappleflower stepped up beside the deputy. "Come on, people! This is Brownear we're talking about! The she-cat you grew up with. Do you believe she would do something like that?" This won a few grumbles and nods of ascent. Leafpaw perked up.

"But why doesn't she go out and say anything?" Otterheart called out. Dappleflower's piercing gaze shut her up quick, but not fast enough. Conversation erupted in the crowd, throwing the clearing into chaos.

"You guys!" Treepaw shouted over the hubbub. "I hate it how everyone just argues over me and my lineage! And all because some _kit_ decided to spread a very untrue rumor!" Treepaw shouted angrily, throwing a very pointed glance at Wetpaw.

"Apprentice..." Wetpaw muttered. Blackpaw was now on her paws, heading over to Treepaw. She wanted to talk some sense into the two quarreling toms.

"I'm sick of all the lies in this Clan! Maybe I should just leave! If I were a loner then I would finally get the peace and quiet I want!" Treepaw continued shouting even though the camp had gone deathly silent. Blackpaw stopped dead in her tracks, praying to Silverclan Treepaw was joking. "You know what! I will! I'm leaving! Good-bye!" Treepaw stormed through the crowd towards the entrance. Blackpaw started into a full out run and cut Treepaw off.

"You can't just leave!" she cried.

"Oh, really?" Treepaw tried to cut around her.

"No! There are cats here that need you!"

"Yeah, like who?" Treepaw spat.

"Like you're mother, or you're mentor, or Leafpaw, for Silverclan's sake!" Blackpaw found that she was panicking and tried to get herself together. "And you're my friend! You can't go!" Blackpaw wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a flicker of fear in Treepaw's eyes. But the look was gone sooner than it had come.

Treepaw was quiet for a few tense moments that seemed to Blackpaw like moons. Finally, he spoke in a steely voice. " Watch me." He shoved Blackpaw aside and walked to Wetpaw. "You, with your stupid little brain, are probably wondering why I am leaving. The answer is: You. You are the one who started all the lies and it is your fault. Have a fun time trying to talk yourself out of the guilt." And with that, he turned and stalked towards the entrance.

Leafpaw was waiting for him at the entrance. "You heard his lies about our parents." Treepaw meowed to her. "Come with me, sis, and we'll show them to mess with us." Blackpaw about cried out, but held it in. First, Treepaw was leaving, and now he was trying to take Leafpaw with him! To her relief, Leafpaw shook her head.

"You make your own decisions, Treepaw. Though I may not agree with what you do, my heart goes with you, brother. Please don't hurt yourself." The medicine cat apprentice's eyes were watery, but her voice was strong.

"Good-bye." Treepaw whispered, then gave one last defiant look over his ex-clan and ran out the entrance. Blackpaw closed her eyes to stop herself watch the retreating back of her friend. Treepaw left, leaving a stunned Iceclan behind.


	18. Chapter 17

**Dawn: Wow, this one came up fast. Me thinks someone has a bit of summer boredom. **

**Fire: Heh, heh, maybe...**

**Dawn: Then again, I'm not one to talk. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Fire: Smiles!**

Chapter 17

Leafpaw tossed and turned in her sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself in a forest full of trees stretching towards Silverclan. She looked up as far as she could and she still couldn't see the top of the trees. Just then a cat sat down next to her. She whirled around, startled. "Where did you come from?" Leafpaw asked. She knew she should be worried about this strange cat but she just didn't feel scared. Just... peaceful.

"I am Butterblossom." the pale orange and yellow cat replied. Butterblossom's voice soothed Leafpaw and she started to feel a little tired.

"Oh, I know you! You were the medicine cat before Cinderheart!" Leafpaw cried in astonishment. "Does this mean I'm dead?" she then asked.

"No, dear. I'm giving you a prophecy." Butterblossom said.

"My own prophecy? Why don't you give it to Cinderheart? She is smarter and would probably figure it out." Leafpaw said sadly.

"No. This one is meant to be your prophecy. It is even about someone you care about." Butterblossom said mysteriously.

"Really? Who?" Leafpaw asked.

"The shadow will destroy the tree of danger when lightning stabs the sky. And when kin finally face kin, one shall surely die. And in the end the Shadow shall surely die!" Butterblossom said slowly.

"Oh." Leafpaw carefully repeated the phrase and found that she knew it by heart already. It was as if she had known it her whole life. "But who's the 'shadow'?"

"You'll find out..." Butterblossom said smiling as she disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"Wait!" Leafpaw cried out, but Butterblossom was gone.

* * *

Leafpaw awoke to Cinderheart's snoring. She looked outside the den to see the sun just making its way above the mountain peaks in the distance. _My first day with Treepaw gone! I'll probably never see him again._ Leafpaw thought sadly. She tried going back to sleep but found herself doing more staring at the sky than actual resting. So instead she decided to go outside, into the forest and watch the dewdrops evaporate. Leafpaw thought it was really cool to watch the little bits of water slowly shrink then disappear. It was what she did whenever she needed to think through something.

Leafpaw carefully tip-toed through camp so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Soon she was out in the clear cool forest. She started remembering her dream and the prophecy. Who could the shadow be? Someone she cared about? Didn't she care about everyone? That's a medicine cat's job, right? Maybe it was someone she cared about a lot... Like Treepaw? Or her mom, Brownear? Leafpaw was immersed in these thoughts when some cat ran into her.

"Leafpaw! What are you doing here? It's pretty early." Wetpaw said quickly.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Leafpaw laughed.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt really bad about making Treepaw ran off. Of course, he did try to kill me. So I guess it's good that I scared him off. Wouldn't want a murderer in camp." Wetpaw said. Then he looked at Leafpaw and saw she looked a little sad. Wetpaw instantly realized his mistake and tried to do some damage control. "Of course, he's your brother so he can't be all bad."

"Yeah." Leafpaw muttered.

Wetpaw realized that Leafpaw needed a little cheering up. "Want me to tell you about how Treestar almost killed me?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, whatever," she muttered. Her mind was still on the prophecy. And she missed Butterblossom. Leafpaw never had actually met the cat in life, she was long before her time, but the former medicine cat had been so nice. And who was the shadow?

"... and then I realized that he was Treepaw's father! That means he was your father too. But then Treestar, he says in this deep scary voice, 'Yes Shadow.'. Now that confused me for a second, because he knew my name was Wetpaw. I mean, he had just been calling me Wetpaw and..."

Leafpaw cut him off. "He called you Shadow?"

"Yeah, you think being a leader and all he'd be smart enough to remember my name." Wetpaw replied.

"He called _you _Shadow?" Leafpaw asked again, not believing what she had heard. Could Treestar already know about the prophecy? How? Leafpaw knew the Gustclan medicine cat, Rosepetal, pretty well, and she would have certainly consulted with the other medicine cats. Or what if Treestar had received it himself, like in the legend of Firestar? Or- or-

"Yeah, do you know what that means?" Wetpaw asked completely confused.

"Oh, never mind." Leafpaw said slowly.

"Ok..." Wetpaw stared at her for a second then he continued on with his story. "Well, so he called me 'Shadow' and then..." Werpaw went on and on, explaining everything that had happened in great detail. But Leafpaw wasn't listening. All she could think about was that Wetpaw was the 'Shadow'!  
And if Wetpaw was the 'Shadow' did that mean he was going to die? He can't die! Leafpaw then realized Wetpaw was staring at her. He must have finished the story.

"Wow. I can't believe you went through all that!" Leafpaw commented.

"So you believe me?" Wetpaw asked.

"I wouldn't say 'believe' exactly. But it's kind of plausible, seeing Treepaw leave and everything." Leafpaw said kindly.

"It's really annoying that no one believes me and I am telling the truth!" Wetpaw said, entirely annoyed.

"Oh, well I, at least, believe you a little." Leafpaw said.

"Yeah, it's better than Blackpaw. She thinks I'm lying." Wetpaw pouted.

"I'm sure she just thinks it's incredulous." Leafpaw said trying to get Wetpaw to like Blackpaw again. "I don't think she would think you're actually lying."

"Still, I would appreciate it if Blackpaw would at least support me!" Wetpaw grumped.

"I'll talk to her about it." Leafpaw said,

"Thanks." Wetpaw said.

"We better get back to camp before everyone thinks we died!" Leafpaw said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok." Wetpaw agreed, and the two walked side by side through the trees back to camp.

* * *

**Dawn + Fire: Review?**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Blackpaw could feel Wetpaw's eyes boring into the back of her head. He had been glaring at her for the longest of times. He hadn't even talked to her. Everyone could feel the tension between Wetpaw and Blackpaw. _I can't believe he's not talking to me! Wetpaw always talks, whether you like it or not! He must really believe that story of his. But it can't be true! Can it?_

Blackpaw jumped when Leafpaw sat down next to her. "You're a little jumpy today." Leafpaw commented. Blackpaw noticed that Leafpaw kept glancing at Wetpaw nervously.

"Is something wrong with Wetpaw?" she asked.

"Uhh, no. Not at all." Leafpaw answered a little to quickly.

"Seriously, what is wrong with him?" Blackpaw asked.

"Nothing!" Leafpaw hissed. Blackpaw stared at her, quite taken aback. Leafpaw never got angry. She was the clamest cat in Iceclan! "Well, anyways, maybe you should go talk to Wetpaw. His story could be real. He does have that scratch." Leafpaw pointed out.

"He just made it up. I have no idea how he got that scratch but that story could not have possibly happened!" Blackpaw said back.

"I don't know..." Leafpaw muttered. "Treepaw and Treestar do look a lot alike..."

"Oh no! Not you too! You and Treepaw also look a little like Mossear, does that mean you're related to her too?" Blackpaw nearly yowled. Cats everywhere turned and looked at the two quarreling she-cats. Blackpaw gave a perhaps too innocent smile that made the cats turn away with an eye roll.

"Shh! No it does not!" Leafpaw demanded after the cats stopped staring at them. "Just go talk to your brother. Now!" Leafpaw hissed as she pushed Blackpaw towards Wetpaw.

"Uhh, hey, Wetpaw! How's it going?" Blackpaw asked, feeling extremely stupid.

Wetpaw just glared daggers at her.

"Sheesh, if looks could kill..." Blackpaw muttered to herself. She then turned back to Leafpaw. "It's not working!" she whispered rather loudly.

"Tell him you're sorry!" Leafpaw shot back.

"For what!"

"Not believing him!"

"Well, so-rry! I don't like to believe in lies!" Blackpaw snapped back with some attitude.

"Just go and tell him you're sorry!" Leafpaw hissed as she shoved Blackpaw towards Wetpaw again.

"Sorry, Wetpaw." Blackpaw said.

Wetpaw cocked his head as if to say, 'For what?'

"For not believing you." Blackpaw said in a quick, tight answer that sounded like it physically hurt.

"So you believe me now?" Wetpaw asked excitedly.

"Well, not _believe_ exactly, but I trust you... That didn't make much sense, did it?" Blackpaw asked.

"No, not really. But that's okay." Wetpaw reassured her. He rubbed his cheek against hers to tell Blackpaw that she was forgiven. She replied with a lick between his ears.

"Thanks, shorty." she purred.

Wetpaw shot her a look. "Don't push you're luck." Blackpaw smiled another possibly two innocent smile.

"Who, me? I would never dream of it. Now, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

It was finally time for the Gathering. As they raced through the trees, Wetpaw wondered what would happened when he showed his new 'battle wound' to all his friends from Darkclan. When they got there, Wetpaw made a beeline to the pack of Darkclan apprentices. Blackpaw decided she was in a mood to just hang back a bit and see who all turned out.

As Blackpaw watched the cats around her, her first thought that everything looked normal. Then she noticed that very few, if any, Gustclan and Iceclan cats were talking. _That's odd. I doubt that is purely coincidence._She scanned the cats rather rapidly, briefly looking every cat in the face. Then she did a double-take. She blinked several times, but the cat stayed there. It was none other than-

"Treepaw! What are you doing here?" Blackpaw asked, rushing towards him.

Treepaw looked up to see who was calling him and when he saw who it was, he got visibly nervous. "Uh, hey, Blackpaw." he muttered, then cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going off to be a loner." Blackpaw said.

"Ummm... I was going to be a loner but then Gustclan welcomed me in and I decided that they are much better than Iceclan." Treepaw replied simply.

Blackpaw was about to say something rather rude about Treepaw's new clan when Ninestar called for silence. "Welcome, Clans one and all! I am happy to report that all is well with Darkclan. The prey runs well, and we haven's seen hide or hair of the fox for the past moon." Ninestar stepped back and motioned for Stormstar to begin.

"Thank-you Ninestar. As many of you may have heard, one of our elders, Ferntail, passed away a few days ago." A ripple of sagged shoulders and small gasps passed through the cats. "On a lighter note, the prey is still flowing, even if leaf-bare is on the rise. Snowstar?" The two leaders exchanged places.

"Iceclan is doing well, I am happy to say." As Snowstar spoke, she watched the crowd closely. "The fish still swim happily in the unfrozen waters, keeping Iceclan well-" Snowstar faltered and her eyes widened when she saw Treepaw. "-fed." She finished lamely, then stepped back, giving the floor to Treestar.

Treestar gave Snowstar an odd look before speaking. "Gustclan is doing well, also. Brighteyes had her kits, Quickit and Volekit." This brought many smiles to the congregation of cats. "Now, I do believe that is all." He looked around at the other leaders, who all nodded. "This gathering is adjourned." The hum of talking cats immediately started up again, and Blackpaw turned to speak to Treepaw. But he was gone. Confused, Blackpaw located her brother.

"Did you see Treepaw?" she asked him.

"Treepaw's here? What did he do, start his own Clan? Who was stupid enough to join?" Wetpaw asked.

"No, he joined Gustclan." Blackpaw said slowly, knowing exactly what Wetpaw would say.

"See! This proves it! He joined his father. He's joined the Dark Side!" Wetpaw screamed, earning a few odd looks from the other cats in the clearing. Though most of the cats were used to Wetpaw's odd remarks.

"The Dark Side? What's that?" Blackpaw asked.

"I don't know. Some movie the Two-legs were watching. You know, when they come live in our territory for a while in those weird fake pelts." Wetpaw replied.

"You spy on Two-legs?" Blackpaw asked.

"Only once!" Wetpaw complained. Blackpaw sighed in exasperation while Wetpaw continued his mini tirade. "Can't you see! He left Iceclan so he could join his father and plan our downfall easier! It's obvious!" Wetpaw said angrily. "Just wait. They're gonna start a war or something." Wetpaw muttered darkly. Blackpaw just rolled her eyes.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wetpaw and Blackpaw were sharing a vole when the Sun-high Patrol came back grim-faced. Jaggedtooth was leading the Patrol and he immediately went towards Snowstar's den. "I wonder what's worrying him." Blackpaw said thoughtfully. "He barely takes me out for training now a days, and when he does, his mind is always somewhere else. And it's not just him. The entire camp seems on edge."

"Maybe we're on the brink of war with the other clans!" Wetpaw shivered excitedly.

Blackpaw rolled her eyes. "You are the only cat I know who can get excited about _war._ Stop being so morbid." She sighed deeply. "I wish I could find out what's up with everybody."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Wetpaw said maliciously, glancing at Snowstar's den.

"No." Blackpaw said forcefully. "We are not eavesdropping on our Leader."

"Maybe you aren't, but I am." Wetpaw replied easily. He turned and started to the den.

"Do you have bees in your brain? We'll get caught and land ourselves in trouble. Again." Blackpaw sat down in front of Wetpaw.

Wetpaw scoffed at that. "We're not going to get caught!"

"Oh, really? You seem to have a knack at that. Do you want another repeat from last week?" Blackpaw was giving her brother the classic tattle tail sister look.

"Hey, Sparrowpaw deserved those burrs in her nest. Nobody gets away with calling me short." Blackpaw shook her head disapprovingly at that. "But I'm going to go find out what's wrong. And you're going to come because you just can't resist my amazing persuasion powers of awesomeness."

"Someone has had too many ego fluffs today. But fine. I'll come, but if we get caught..." Blackpaw started.

Wetpaw replied confidently, "We won't!" Sighing again, Blackpaw followed her brother to the rock that housed Snowstar's den. They crept around to the back, where the slope and rock obscured vision on three sides. They found the small hole Wetpaw had found quite by accident when he fell from above while in pursuit of a squirrel.

The apprentices crouched down and listened to their leader and deputy talk in urgent whispers.

"Well, there's still no proof. We keep finding the prey on their side of the border but I'm certain they're stealing it!" came Jaggedtooth's angered voice. Peeking through the crack, Blackpaw could see the hackles slowly rising on her mentor's back.

"We can't make wild assumptions, Jaggedtooth. Yes, I think it might be Gustclan but we can't be certain, so we won't go blame them." Snowstar soothed. Blackpaw could hear the reassuring calm in her leader's voice.

"But I'm sure it's them!"

"I'm pretty certain of it myself, Snowstar. Squirrels don't go running across the moor." Shadowpelt added.

"All right. Strongstream, what do you think?" Snowstar asked, addressing the tom in the corner. Strongstream almost never spoke, so Blackpaw was quite surprised to hear him speak.

"The fresh-kill had obviously been dragged from somewhere, but we could find no evidence of it being from our side of the boarder." His deep voice had a slight echo over the stone walls.

"But I'm absolutely positive it's Gustclan!" Jaggedtooth bristled.

"Even so, let's take this one step at a time. First we'll increase border patrols. Second, we'll watch the prey more carefully." Snowstar mewed strongly.

"Ok..."

"Oh, and Jaggedtooth? Will you take your apprentice out? Blackpaw could use some more training."

"Of course, Snowstar."

Blackpaw let out a small squeak. "We've got to go! Jaggedtooth is gonna be looking for me!" Blackpaw hissed.

"Ok. But aren't you glad we came. Who knew Gustclan would be stealing our prey. I bet Treestar and Treepaw are behind this." Wetpaw whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. We can argue about this later. Come on!" She leaped from the rocky outcropping and raced for the medicine den.

The two apprentices rushed off and skidded to a stop in front of the medicine cat den. "Hey, Leafpaw." Wetpaw said breathlessly.

"Why are you guys running?" Leafpaw asked curiously.

"No reason." Blackpaw said feeling the guilt creep up inside of her. She shouldn't know about Gustclan. This was the leader's business.

"Are you ok?" Leafpaw asked. "You're looking pretty red, Blackpaw."

"Oh, it's nothing." Blackpaw replied with as nonchalantly as she could muster. The attempt was quite pitiful. Just then Jaggedtooth came over. Blackpaw had never been so glad to get a distraction more in her life. "See ya!" Blackpaw whispered to Wetpaw as she passed him following Jaggedtooth.

Wetpaw sat there while Leafpaw scrutinized him. "You're hiding something." Leafpaw muttered. Just then Mossear showed up next to Leafpaw.

"And you're hiding something, too." Mossear said as she sat down next to Wetpaw.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Leafpaw asked in amazement. Could Mossear know about Wetpaw's fate?  
"Oh, everyone is hiding something. But they usually won't ever tell you until it's too late." Mossear said giving a knowing look to Leafpaw. Leafpaw squirmed uncomfortably.

_She knows!_ Leafpaw thought. But then Mossear went on to tell Wetpaw that he was going on a Hunting Patrol with Bluetail, Roanfoot and Shadowpelt. After Wetpaw had left on the Patrol Leafpaw silently vowed that the next time she saw Wetpaw, she would tell him about her Prophecy, no matter the situation.

* * *

Wetpaw watched his dad carefully. Shadowpelt crept up to the naive vole. In less than ten seconds that naive vole had turned into a dead vole. Wetpaw was amazed at how great a hunter his father was. Everyone in camp respected him for his skills and knew that the only reason he was not deputy was because he had not had an apprentice yet. But he often shadowed Jaggedtooth, learning all he could.

As Wetpaw was contemplating his father's skills he realized something. Treestar had called him 'Shadow' when he had gotten his scar. Could that be because his father's name was Shadowpelt? Wetpaw nodded to himself, satisfied with his conclusion.

Wetpaw was rudely torn from his momentary daydream by a yowl of dismay. "Look at this! Just look at this!" Roanfoot shouted angrily. The hunting patrol gathered around the young warrior curiously.

"What is it?" Bluetail asked.

"Someone's been eating prey . . . _on our territory__!_" Roanfoot raged.

"It's old. I can't tell who ate it . . ." Mossear muttered to herself.

Wetpaw approached it and sniffed. He could smell the death, the decay, the vole, the Treepaw, the... wait..._ the Treepaw_? Wetpaw looked up at Bluetail and said slowly, "It . . . it smells like Treepaw!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Fire: Sorry 'bout the short chappie, folks. I promise the next one will be quicker.**

**Dawn: You're going to love it! Tee-hee!**

Chapter 20

"What do you mean it smells like Treepaw?" Bluetail asked, taking a whiff of it herself.

"It smells like Treepaw." Wetpaw replied.

"Maybe Treepaw had been eating it when he was still here." Shadowpelt said with weak hope.

"No," Mossear murmured. "No, this is more recent than that. Besides he's supposed to be eating at camp. Not in the middle of the forest!" Mossear pointed out.

"Well, judging how he's already left the clan, I don't think protocol meant a whole lot to him." Wetpaw mewed.

"Snowstar needs to be notified. We finally have proof of Gustclan stealing prey!" Shadowpelt growled.

"There's no better time than the present!" Wetpaw said cheerfully. "I wonder if there's gonna be a war?" Wetpaw asked excitedly. This won him many disapproving looks on the hike back to camp.

* * *

Blackpaw sat down, licking her paw methodically. Training today had been tough, as if Jaggedtooth thought he could squeeze the last few days into one session. But she was actually fine with it. Blackpaw always welcomed a challenge. That was probably the only thing that had kept her so close to her brother all these moons.  
"Well, speaking of the devil..." She muttered as she noticed Wetpaw's patrol climb through the barrier to camp.. All of them looked grim except for Wetpaw who was practically bouncing up and down. He quickly ran over to Blackpaw yelling, "I told you! I told you!"

"What did you tell me?" Blackpaw asked as her older brother hopped up and down in excitement.

"There's gonna be a war! I betcha we'll win! And I'll be fighting! And when Snowstar sees how good I am at fighting she'll have to make me deputy! Then I'll be Leader!" Wetpaw said faster than Sparrowpaw could've (and that's quite an accomplishment).

"You can't be made deputy until you've had an apprentice..." Blackpaw started, than she realized what Wetpaw had said. "There's gonna be a war? Wh-wh- but why?"

"Well, that's what usually happens when we catch Gustclan stealing our prey." Wetpaw replied smugly. Blackpaw jumped to her feet.

"You mean they've found proof?" Blackpaw whisper-yowled.

"Well, so far we've only caught the 'murderer' attempting to steal prey," Wetpaw nonchalantly licked his paw and ran it over his scar. "But I bet the whole Clan's doing it."

"He didn't murder you... Treepaw was stealing prey?" Blackpaw couldn't believe it. Not a moon ago she had been laughing at one of Oakpaw's exadurated hunting tales with Treepaw. She was still finding it hard to adjust to the fact he wasn't here, let alone in another clan. Now him openly threatening his birth clan... Blackpaw shook her head.

"I told you they'd try and start a war. Next time you should believe me." Wetpaw said smugly.

"I... I can't believe it. Why would Treepaw steal our prey?" she asked.

"I told you. They want to start a war! Treepaw and Treestar. The Evil Father/Son Duo! Me and dad could be the Good Father/Son Duo! Maybe we could defeat Treepaw and Treestar and then Snowstar would have to make me deputy!" Wetpaw said excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'm a Twoleg. I bet you a squirrel you won't be made deputy." Blackpaw replied.

"Okay. You're on!" Wetpaw replied.

"If you aren't made deputy be the time... Berrykit is made a warrior you owe me a squirrel." Blackpaw clarified.

Just then the Patrol filed out of Snowstar's den. All looked quite troubled, but Mossear hung back a bit, nervously chewing the inside of her cheek. Blackpaw knew the news wasn't good.  
"Well, I guess-" Wetpaw began. Whether he was going to comment on the particularly nice weather for this late in leaf-fall, or maybe compliment the size of the squirrel Oakpaw had just laid on the freshkill pile, Blackpaw never knew. For at that moment, Leafpaw came running up, a bit out of breath.

"Wetpaw! I've got something really important to tell you!" Her voice had a touch of urgency in it.

"What is it?" Wetpaw asked, distracted.

"This is serious! Look at me NOW!" she hissed angrily.

Wetpaw and Blackpaw both snapped their attention on the medicine cat apprentice. Leafpaw never raised her voice. "What is it, Leafpaw?"

"You're going to..." Leafpaw was cut off by Snowstar.

"We are calling a Clan Meeting, now!"

**Fire: Mwah ha ha ha ha. Suspense, oh how I love it.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Fire: Well, we promised a long chapter. I didn't expect it would be this long. Oh, well.**

**Dawn: Now read. And review. Oh, and this first part is from Oakpaw's point of view. A first, but quite entertaining to write.**

Chapter 21

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Snowstar announced. The already tense crowd surrounding her tittered with silent uneasiness. "Gustclan has been stealing our prey. We now have proof of it." Mutters of shock and disbelief rippled through the Clan.

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Torntail. Classic Torntail, Oakpaw thought. The prickly warrior always seemed to get straight to the point, which in this case seemed quite brutal.

"Are we going to go to war?" Stormkit asked, his voice filled with awe at the thought of a great battle.

"No, silly," his brother Cloudkit said. "Snowstar will clear this up without a war. We don't want to risk anyone dying." Mousear apparently had not noticed her two kits had gotten out of the nursery, and gave to two a hard glare. Seemingly unaware, the two stayed put.

"That is true," Jaggedtooth said, "But we must stop Gustclan at all costs. That means if we must go to war then we must."

"But first we must organize a party two petition Gustclan to stop stealing our prey. If they refuse or say they are not stealing our prey (which we know they are) then yes, we will be forced to start a war." Snowstar said calmly. "Shadowpelt, Rainstep, Roanfoot, Strongstream, and Oakpaw will accompany me to Gustclan's camp to bring this up with Treestar. Jaggedtooth, you will be in charge of camp until I'm back." With that she jumped off the rock. Speechless, Oakpaw just sits there. Had he heard that right? He was going on a mission to Gustclan? Sparrowpaw nudged him, for once quiet. Oakpaw scrambled to get his paws under him, and then headed over to the entrance. He arrived at the same time as Roanfoot, then the company started through the trees.

Roanfoot seemed to sense Oakpaw's nervousness and fell in step beside him. "Don't sweat about it, Oakpaw. All will be fine."

"Fine?" Oakpaw fretted. "Roanfoot, we're going to declare _war._"

Roanfoot pulled a face, then nodded. "I guess you're right. But you're a formidable cat. You can handle yourself."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Oakpaw admitted. "It's just, I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Roanfoot bit his lower lip. "I get it. You're the oldest apprentice, and feel it's your job to look after the others."

"And I failed!" Oakpaw stamped the ground with his paw for emphasis. "I didn't stop Treepaw from leaving, and now there's a war! How in the world am I going to be able to fight him?"

"It's not your fault, Oakpaw. Cats make their own decisions. Treepaw made his and now he has to live with it." Roanfoot meowed.

"I know," Oakpaw resigned. "I just can't help feeling responsible."

Roanfoot was silent for a moment. "Things happen. You just got to handle what life gives you." And with that, he took a few steps ahead to get to the front of the patrol. Oakpaw at first didn't get his remark, but then recalled Roanfoot's past. The warrior had been just a kit when his whole family except his mother had contracted Greencough and died. Jaggedtooth, being the oldest capable cat had taken over the broken little family and practically raised Roanfoot while his mother drew into herself for the grief. Things happen. You just got to handle what life gives you.

Oakpaw suddenly felt a bit better, knowing he wasn't alone. Before he knew it, the patrol had reached the Gustclan border. Snowstar held up her tail and awaited the approaching border patrol.

"Halt!" a gruff voice commanded. "Who goes there?"

"Snowstar and patrol. We wish to speak with Treestar." Snowstar projected into the tall grass of the moor. Two cats stuck their heads out of the grass. The tom was icy white with blue eyes that Oakpaw recognized as Iceheart from the gathering. Not exactly the friendliest of cats. The she-cat was a ginger color with deep amber eyes. Oakpaw didn't know her, but next to him, he felt Shadowpelt tense up.

"Come with us." Iceheart growled. The Iceclan cats followed the pair through the grass for a while until they felt the ground sloping deep beneath them. They suddenly stepped into a dip between two slopes that was clear of all tall grass. Oakpaw noted the defenses were well put. The tall grass around the clearing was woven together with bark and stones to create nearly invisible walls that would keep out intruders and confuse them. The only way through was the sewn tunnel that he had just emerged through.

"Foxeye." The ginger she-cat turned to the voice. "Why do you bring intruders into our land?" He shuddered involuntarily. Something about that voice made Oakpaw want to run as far away as he could. Then the owner of the voice stepped out of a den. Treestar, in the flesh. And he did _not _look happy.

* * *

"Did you hear that? There's gonna be a war!" Wetpaw mewed excitedly as they watched Oakpaw's tail disappear into the entrance tunnel.

"How are you so sure?" Backpaw asked.

"Well, Treestar is gonna definitely say he didn't steal the prey. When Snowstar tells him that Treepaw was scented among the dead prey, he'll get really mad. Possibly ask who smelled Treepaw. Snowstar will say it was me. According to Treestar's past actions he'll probably get really angry that I figured out what they were doing. Then he would tell Snowstar that I'm not reliable and Snowstar would get really angry. He's making her apprentices look stupid. And they'd argue for a long time and finally they'll declare that the war is tomorrow... probably at sunhigh." Wetpaw explained.

"Well... I guess that could happen." Leafpaw said slowly.

"Oh, it will. Plus when the war starts tomorrow I'm gonna be a fighting machine. I'll be so good Snowstar will have to make me a warrior. Then she'll realize that since I'm such a good fighter (and hunter) that I need an apprentice. And then Jaggedtooth will die and she'll make me deputy! And then Snowstar will die and I'll be leader!" Wetpaw said excitedly.

"You want her to die?" Blackpaw asked.

"No. But she'll die sometime." Wetpaw replied.

"He has a point." Sparrowpaw mewed, sitting down next to Leafpaw.

"But Jaggedtooth will be leader. He can't die!" Blackpaw said.

"I don't think he'll die for quite a while..." Wetpaw said thoughtfully.

"Or maybe he'll die in this battle. A heroic death." Sparrowpaw chirped.

"Or maybe I won't die at all!" Jaggedtooth said as he walked past.

"Well, after this battle I'm sure to be made a warrior." Sparrowpaw mewed dreamily. "And hopefully Oakpaw, too. We've been apprentices for a while, and, well, you never know..."

"Bet I'll be made a warrior also!" Wetpaw said.

"Yeah right." Blackpaw teased playfully.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be killing Gustclan cats left and right. I'll be right in the thick of the battle saving all of you!" Wetpaw said excitedly.

Blackpaw shook her head. "You don't seem to understand that a war is a _bad _thing. Cats could _die, _Wetpaw. This is scary." But what scared Blackpaw most was the casual way Wetpaw shrugged that off.

* * *

Oakpaw felt tension crackle the air. Snowstar, after a few pleasantries, had just accused Gustclan of stealing Iceclan prey. When Treestar had denied it, Snowstar had showed them the sparrow covered with Treepaw scent. She had explained how Wetpaw had found it on border patrol. The instant Snowstar had said Wetpaw's name, Treestar had stiffened with this stifling tension that now had everyone on edge.

"Wetpaw found this?" Treestar asked for clarification.

"Yes."

"Are you sure he's trustworthy?" Treestar growled.

Shadowpelt took a step forward. "Are you calling my son a liar?" His voice quiet and strained with just a hint of a threat.

"Wouldn't surprise me, seeing his linage." It was the rusty she-cat that spoke, her high voice somewhat annoying. Strongstream had to physically restrain Shadowpelt from leaping on the cat.

Treestar let an amused smile cross his face. "Tsk, tsk, Snowstar. It would do you good to teach you're warriors some restraint."

"And it would do _you _some good to teach you're cats some respect for live and let die. Unfortunately, you seem to be having a little struggle with that yourself." Snowstar countered. A shadow flickered across Treestar's face.

"You have two doors, Snowstar. Door number one: you denounce you're proof and return to you're land in peace. Door number two: you lead you're clan to war." Treestar stated, all the sly drained from his voice.

"What about the third door? The door where you tell you're clan to leave Iceclan prey alone." Snowstar meowed, following Treestar's menacing business-like tone.

"One last chance, Snowstar. Leave, or we will fight."

"No." The one simple word echoed across the clearing. It was amazing the effect two little letters could have on the relationship of two clans.

"Then you leave me one choice. We fight at sunhigh tomorrow, on Deaf-ear bluff. If you do not show, Gustclan will claim formal rights to hunt up to the second stream." There was no argument in his voice. This was final.

"We'll be there."

"And for your sons sake, you'll do well to keep him far away from battle." Shadowpelt threatened. Gustclan prickled at this, but Iceclan didn't linger long enough to find out the true effects of his statement. They were out the entrance and well on the way home by then.

* * *

Wetpaw and the other apprentices sat in a tight circle, discussing the looming danger. Wetpaw was in the middle of demonstrating a complex battle move he himself had invented to the other cats. It wouldn't really do them much good, since it required for the performer to be just larger than a kit, but they watched eagerly.

"And then you go down, and sweep up like this, then BAM! Their on the ground, winded."

Sparrowpaw jumped slightly. "Wow! That is so cool! I bet you're going to use that a lot!"

"You bet. I'm going to use it on Treestar, if I can. I know I can take him."

"Don't overestimate yourself. It could cost you your life." Mossear warned as she passed them heading toward the freshkill pile.

Leafpaw suddenly shot to her feet. Cost your life... "Oh! Wetpaw I need to talk to you right now! Alone!" Leafpaw hissed as she remembered about the prophecy.

"Okay, okay," Wetpaw said as they walked over and sat away from the group of apprenices. "What is it?" he asked sincerely when he saw the look of true fear on her face.

"Wetpaw, I think you are going to..." Leafpaw started, but was cut off by the shrill cry of Mintfoot.

"The patrol is back!"

Wetpaw shot to his feet. "Finally!" He raced over to the growing crowd around the entrance.

"We've declared war. We shall begin fighting at sunhigh." Snowstar growled angrily as she stalked back to her den.

The other apprentices gathered around as Wetpaw asked Oakpaw what had happened. "Well we got there and when Snowstar confronted Treestar about the prey he denied it. So we told him about how you had scented Treepaw around the dead prey and he said you weren't trustworthy. Then your dad got really fired up and they argued for a couple of minutes. Finally they declared war at sunhigh tomorrow. I'm just glad we got out of there without getting attacked then and there." Oakpaw explained rather nervously.

"Just like I said it would happen." Wetpaw said smugly.

Sparrowpaw came up and sat down next to her brother. "Are you okay, Oakpaw?" she asked quietly.

The dusty brown tom just shook his head. Blackpaw thought he looked a lot older than the cat she had seen walk away just hours before. He looked like a warrior. She then realized that he very well could be at the end of tomorrow. Or he could be dead. Blackpaw shuddered. All the cats around her couldn't be here in two days.

Her eyes fell on each of the apprentices in turn. Sparrowpaw, the eternally perky she-cat that seemed so innocent, so not ready for battle. Then there was Oakpaw, the level-headed tom that seemed the unspoken leader of their little knot of cats. Leafpaw, the kind and loving medicine cat. Even though she wouldn't be fighting, Blackpaw felt a deep pang of sorrow for her. They would be fighting her brother, Treepaw.

Treepaw. Blackpaw had tried so hard to avoid thinking of the cat, but now her mind couldn't keep the vision of her and the tom face to face on the battle field. How in the world could she fight a cat to whom just a moon before she had been trying to decide whether she had feelings for or not. _But he betrayed us!_ Blackpaw forced the thought out of her mind as she watched her brother.

Wetpaw the small, bold, and so courageous, he seemed so stupid at times. But she loved this little rascal. She couldn't stand to see him get hurt tomorrow. She would have to protect him, whether he liked it or not. He was her brother, after all.

"All right!" Jaggedtooth's voice interrupted her thoughts. "To bed, all of you. We have a busy day tomorrow!" The apprentices all headed over to the apprentices to what was sure to be a sleepless night.

* * *

Blackpaw woke up with a start and saw Wetpaw sitting at the edge of the den watching the rain come down in sheets. She approached him and sat down next to him. "Wow, what a storm this is." he commented.

"Yes," Blackpaw agreed.

"One might call it a deluge."

"Of course, Wetpaw." Blackpaw agreed even though she had no idea what Wetpaw was talking about. He said weird things all the time. She had just learned to nod her head and say 'Yes Wetpaw.'

"I consider myself quite intrepid." Wetpaw suddenly said.

"Yeah, of course you are." Blackpaw muttered, rolling her eyes. What had his ego?

"I also abhore Treepaw and consider him disgusting." Wetpaw added.

"Why are you talking like this?" Blackpaw asked.

"I'm going to be the most valiant deputy ever. I need to practice talking gallantly." he replied.

"Oh... You know deputies don't talk like that." Blackpaw couldn't help but smile, and was glad for the darkness to hide it. Was her brother still half asleep? Wouldn't be a first.

"Ahhh... but I am more heliotrope than purple." Wetpaw said calmly.

"What in the world?" Her brother was definitely still somewhere in the dreamworld.

"Yes, I am like a lilac shaking off the morning dew. Showing its true colors." Wetpaw said dreamily.

"You have absolutely lost it..." Blackpaw muttered.

"Plus it's really fun to shower you with words you can't comprehend and make you look stupid." Wetpaw added grinning.

"You are so annoying!" Blackpaw said exasperated.

"Don't you mean I am very supercilious?"

Blackpaw didn't bother responding. Instead, she reached out and smacked him upside the head. "You really are annoying."

"Of course. We valorous knights scare timid mice like you." Wetpaw said. He was about to go on more, but he heard his sister snoring softly next to him. He smiled, and turned back to the sheets of rain. "Sleep well, sis. You'll need it."

**Dawn: As if you couldn't tell, Fire here has gotten into word choice lately. And she really wanted to use the word 'heliotrope'.  
**

**Fire: And succeeded! **


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Blackpaw awoke to Wetpaw jumping on her. "There's gonna be a battle! And I'm gonna be in it! This is so exciting!" he screamed getting a dirty look from the half-asleep Oakpaw.

"I don't think you understand the concept of battle. Someone could die." Blackpaw yawned as she got up.

"Well, yeah. Someone is gonna die. Two someones are gonna die! Treepaw and Treestar are gonna die! I'm gonna rip their throats out and throw them in a river!" Wetpaw said while swiping the air for emphasis.

"Yeah... good luck with that." Blackpaw said as they stepped out of the apprentice den.

"I don't need good luck. I am good luck!" Wetpaw said confidently.

"You are also a big thorn in the tail." Sparrowpaw grumbled.

The two siblings stepped out into the growing light, hearts racing in anticipation. Blackpaw took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Aren't you scared, at all?" Blackpaw asked tentatively.

Wetpaw scoffed. "Come on. It's just a battle. We've been training for this forever."

Blackpaw shook her head. "Yeah, but it's for defense. We shouldn't look for ways to use it. And now..." She shivered involuntarily.

"Blackpaw, we've got this. No need to be scared." Wetpaw had that same tone of voice he used to talk her into his hair-brained scheme. "Now, let's go find some breakfast."

After the two apprentices had walked past Jaggedtooth leaned over and said to Bluetail, "You really need to teach your apprentice that too much confidence is bad for you."

"And you need to teach your apprentice to stop supporting Wetpaw in everything he does!" Bluetail hissed back.

* * *

The two apprentice hurriedly shared a vole then approached Jaggedtooth who was currently in a heated argument with Bluetail. Blackpaw cleared her throat which gained their attention. "We're here to report for duty, sir! " Wetpaw said in a military voice with his chest puffed out and standing on his tiptoes to look taller. Blackpaw rolled her eyes. "And ma'am." he added when he noticed Bluetail somthering a giggle.

"Well, how about we have this young soldier go tell Snowstar that the rest of camp is up and we can start handing out assignments." Bluetail said.

"Of course, ma'am." he said before he marched to Snowstar's den.

"And you, young lady, should go tell Cinderheart that she should start gathering herbs. The sooner she starts the better. In wars people get hurt. Especially people who have so much confidence they are stupid." Jaggedtooth said with a pointed glance towards Bluetail.

"I don't control him!" Bluetail replied before stomping off to where Snowstar was standing.

Blackpaw felt a sinking feeling._ What if Wetpaw died? What if he was so confident he attacked a cat that would most certainly kill him? What if he attacked Treestar? What if he attacked Treepaw? Oh, my Silverclan, what if he attacked Treepaw? What if they killed him?_ Blackpaw shook her head to clear the pessimistic thoughts. She wouldn't let anything happen to her older brother. She was stronger and she would protect him. Blackpaw finally got to the medicine cat den. She entered and saw Leafpaw sorting through many different kinds of herbs. "Hey, Leafpaw. Where's Cinderheart?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Blackpaw. Cinderheart just went out to collect some herbs. You just missed her." Leafpaw replied. "I can't believe there's a battle today." she added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it's just so amazing that this is happening in real life. Not in the legends." Blackpaw said, in reverent awe.

"I know how you feel."

"I just hope no one dies..." Blackpaw mused, lost in her own not-so-happy fantasies.

"Dies? Oh no! Umm... I've gotta go." Leafpaw said as she stood up and knocked over a pile of herbs.

"Leafpaw? What's wrong?" Blackpaw sensed her friends instantaneous tention.

"Nothing!" she said much to quickly. " I just need to talk to Wetpaw about his... battle techniques. Make sure he understands everything." Leafpaw added nervously. It didn't help.

"O...K... Also tell him not to be stupid." Blackpaw said as Leafpaw rushed out of the den to where Wetpaw was listening to Snowstar attentively (for once).

"Wetpaw, I really _really_ need to talk to you now." Leafpaw said.

"Ok, ok. You look like you're gonna wet your fur. What is it?" he asked.

"Umm... well... I got this prophecy and..." Leafpaw started.

"Wetpaw! Will you go on a border patrol with Jaggedtooth, Bluetail, Mossear, Shadowpelt, and Hawkeye. Make sure Gustclan isn't trying to cross the border or anything." Snowstar said, interrupting Leafpaw.

"I gotta go!" Wetpaw said as he bounded off to where the other cats were gathering.

"But Wetpaw..." but it was too late. Wetpaw was already out of ear-shot. "You're going to die..." she whispered. A passing kit, who mistook the comment for him, stuck his tongue out at the medicine cat apprentice. She didn't even notice; she just stared desperately at her friends retreating figure.

* * *

Throughout the whole patrol Wetpaw kept exclaiming, "There's gonna be a war!"

"Wetpaw, war is a bad thing. You've got to be extremely careful." Shadowpelt said urgently, trying to get his son to see that war was bad.

"If you're not careful, you'll die." Mossear added.

"Oh, I won't die. I'm a good fighter. Right, Bluetail?" Wetpaw was bubbling with energy, whizzing from fern to tree, digging his claws into the dirt.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not as harsh or tricky as Gustclan cats." she warned.

"Oh, Gustclan cats are stupid." Wetpaw scoffed.

"Never underestimate your enemy. You have no idea what drives them to do such things. If the thing driving them is powerful enough, they will most certainly kill you." Jaggedtooth reminded.

"Yeah, well Treepaw tried to murder me. Was something driving him to try to kill me?" Wetpaw asked as they continued on through the forest.

"I don't think Treepaw tried to murder you..." Jaggedtooth trailed off.

"Well, what's the best thing to do in a war?" Wetpaw asked.

"Act as if Gustclan is your prey. Sneak up on them, stay down wind and attack! Don't kill anyone. Period. We don't want someone as young as you to become a murderer. And try to avoid permanently injuring someone. They need to feed themselves, too. But scars are definitely an okay factor." Hawkeye said.

"Of course, you would compare fighting to catching prey!" Shadowpelt joked. "What you should really do is stay with a more experienced warrior. They'll give you advice and help you get out of sticky situations." Shadowpelt advised in a suddenly serious voice.

"I agree with Shadowpelt." Bluetail added. "Always stick with an older cat. Except when the older cat has enough ego to fill a river." She threw a pointed look at Hawkeye.

"Hey!" Hawkeye protested.

The cats trekked through the forest while their thoughts wondered toward the battle. All the cats were so immersed in their thoughts that they didn't notice they were back to camp until Snowstar asked Jaggedtooth if they had spotted anything out of the ordinary. Jaggedtooth answered no and Wetpaw was about to go find another job when his dad said that they had to talk. "What dad?" Wetpaw asked once they had gone to a deserted corner of camp.

"Son, I just want you to be safe. Stick with Blackpaw. She's wise enough and strong." Shadowpelt said.

"What? Do you think I can't think for myself? That I can't protect myself?" Wetpaw asked angrily.

"No, it's just that I need you to watch over your sister and the best way to do that is to stick with her throughout the battle." Shadowpelt quickly amended.

"Oh... okay. I'll stick with her." Wetpaw agreed.

"And if she tells you to do something, do it."

"Why? I'm the oldest." Wetpaw felt himself prickling. His dad didn't trust him?

"And she seems to have the gift of common sense." Shadowpelt said.

Just then Wetpaw noticed it was nearly sunhigh. "Go to the medicine cat den and get the battle herbs!" Snowstar yowled. "Then come back here so we can assign you positions during the battle."

Wetpaw's fur stood on end with excitement. The battle was nearly upon them!


	24. Chapter 23

**Dawn: Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou to all our fantabulous readers, and a quintuple hundred thanks to all the people who have reviewed.**

**Fire: Namely, XxstarstarxX, EaterOfPie, Shiningspirit, Forgotten Author, and our ever faithful two who reviewed most every chapter, ExtremeNerd27 and stormikat. We love you all :D!**

**Dawn: Last chappie, so we won't keep you waiting too long.**

Chapter 23

Snowstar began giving out positions. "Brownear, Rainstep, Grasspaw and Graymist, you will guard camp. If you need any help just yowl and other cats will come to help you. Shadowpelt, Roanfoot, Torntail, Hawkeye, Strongstream, Oakpaw and me will all be at the front, or first wave." Snowstar said.

"What!" Jaggedtooth interrupted. "Don't I get to be in the front?"

"You have to stay with your apprentice in the second wave. Along with Jaggedtooth and Blackpaw, Bluetail, Wetpaw, Mossear and Sparrowpaw will also be perched in the trees, ready for battle. Mintfoot, Otterheart, and Rippletail will also be in the second wave. Cats in the middle shall help guard the camp when needed. Cats in the middle also must not leave to join the fighting up front." Snowstar added while giving a pointed look to Jaggedtooth.

"Ha! She didn't get mad at me, she got mad at your mentor!" Wetpaw whispered to Blackpaw.

"Whatever..." Blackpaw said.

Snowstar then continued. "All kits must stay in the nursery and not come out at all costs. Same with the queens. Brownear, Rainstep, Grasspaw and Graymist will protect you. The elders will stay in their den also." Then Snowstar turned to Cinderleaf and Leafpaw. "You two will roam throughout the battlefield and help any wounded cats. Even Gustclan cats. I am very sad to see us go to war but it must happen. Let us go!" The she leaped off the rock and dashed through the opening with a whole stream of cats following her.

* * *

Blackpaw churned the ground anxiously with her claws, earning her a look from Jaggedtooth that read "Stay quiet!" She knew perfectly well that they were supposed to stay hidden and unnoticed, but she couldn't help it. It was finally time for battle! She watched in grim fascination as Gusclan cats swarmed the bluff, their windy scent overpowering the fresh water scent of the stream. Treestar emerged from the writhing mass of cats and looked up the slope to where Snowstar was perched.

"Last chance, Treestar. Depart in peace, or we _will _drive you out of our lands." Snowstar commanded. The Gustclan leader gave a low hiss.

"Don't you ever learn, Snowstar? Gustclan will fight today." Treestar growled.

Snowstar lowered herself into a crouch. "Then let it begin." And so the battle that changed so many lives, had begun. Cats rushed from both sides and collided in the middle of the bluff. Jaggedtooth raised his tail, pointing to the edge of the moor. Blackpaw knew what it meant, though. Circle around the cats and attack from behind. With any luck, it would confuse the enemy enough to gain an advantage. Finally, Jaggedtooth gave a warning yowl and the second wave of cats jumped into the fray.

It definitely had the desired affect. Gustclan scrambled back into the paws of the waiting apprentice/mentor duos. Blackpaw felt a surge of energy and sprang into the air, landing on the back of a larger Gustclan warrior, and sunk her teeth deep into the back of the neck. She knew it wouldn't be much in the way of damage, but she held on fiercely and battered him with her hind claws. Bucking wildly, he managed to throw her off. But then there was Wetpaw, taking a swipe at the warrior's belly. Blackpaw quickly regained her footing and nipped the warrior's hind heels. The warrior seemed to expect this, and swung his paws out and caught the siblings on the side of the head.

The warrior was about to leap for Wetpaw, but Sparrowpaw let out a screech somewhere between a scream and a maniacal laugh and smacked the warrior head on like a deranged steamroller. The two went rolling, Blackpaw and Wetpaw at their heels. When the warrior regained his footing, the three had formed a ragged triangle around him.

"Give up, yet?" Wetpaw taunted.

"You're tiny!" The warrior didn't have the usual disdain in his voice, but genuine surprise.

"Why, thank you." Wetpaw growled. "Apprentice swarm!" The three attacked from three different sides, darting around so quickly that the warrior had trouble finding a target. Finally, he took off towards his own camp, yowling curses over his shoulder.

"Oop, I'm needed. Keep an eye on each other, will ya?" Sparrowpaw quickly licked a scratch on her shoulder and took off into the fray. Wetpaw looked to Blackpaw.

"Maybe we should start with some smaller fish, eh?" Wetpaw chided. Blackpaw smiled in response. A quick scan of the crowd revealed about an equal effort. For every Gustclan who ran, an Iceclan was sent back to the medicine shelter. Blackpaw could see a few of the closer spats, and found her father tirelessly wrestling with a rust red she-cat with amber eyes, obviously angry at the cat. Also near was a Gustclan battling Rippletail, throwing him to the ground. Wetpaw made no hesitation in running to Rippletail's aid. In seconds, he was on the Gustclan's back, digging his claws into the blackish brown fur. Blackpaw shook her head, and dashed to her brother's aid. Rippletail helped the two apprentices drive the Gustclan back till the enemy made a break for his own turf.

Rippletail turned to the apprentices, panting a bit. "Th-thanks. I thought he had me." The young warrior turned to lick his shoulder, which was split and bleeding rather heavily.

"You'd better go let Cinderleaf. That looks pretty bad." Blackpaw instructed, gesturing to his shoulder.

Rippletail nodded, and started shakily over to the edge of the battlefield. Blackpaw then turned to Wetpaw, to find he had wondered off somewhere. She felt a sudden twinge of worry. Her brother was supposed to stay by her! She was about to call out his name when she was tackled from behind. She quickly regained her footing and turned to face her oppressor. It was none other than Gorsepaw, from Gustclan.

"Oh, I do _not_ have time for this!" Blackpaw hissed under her breath. Everyone knew that this certain Gustclan cat had an ego that could be seen from the moon. Blackpaw quickly faked left and dived to her right, throwing out a paw to catch the apprentice's side as she flung past. It worked, creating a long, but not deep wound along Gorsepaw's left flank. The gray apprentice flashed her a look of disgust, as if she had just single-handedly brought down the destruction of all cats that there ever was or will be. Blackpaw gave a hiss, and Gorsepaw went tumbling head over heels to get back to his own land.

Blackpaw turned back to the task at hand: finding Wetpaw and getting him back home without too much damage. Unfortunately, fate didn't feel like giving her much help.

* * *

The war had been going on for quite a while and Wetpaw could feel himself tiring. He swiped aimlessly at the Gustclan cat who was attacking him and was rewarded with a sharp pain in his head. Wetpaw could feel the blood streaming down the side of his head. The stupid Gustclan cat had cut open his scratch! Wetpaw's legs couldn't hold him up and he collapsed on the ground.

The Gustclan cat, who Wetpaw faintly remembered as Brownrock from a gathering, stood over him, sneering wickedly.

"Had enough, kit?" She raised a paw leisurely, preparing to strike. Wetpaw squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. Just then, the weight was lifted off his back in a furry of brown fur and claws. Oakpaw!

"Over here, Blackpaw!" Oakpaw yowled, ducking under Brownrock's swipe at his head. Blackpaw broke through the crowd and leaped to Wetpaw's side.

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just... ow..." Wetpaw said as Blackpaw touched his scratch.

"You better got find Cinderleaf or Leafpaw. They'll patch that up." Blackpaw said.

"No! I want to keep fighting. I just needed a rest and I had that rest. Can't I keep fighting?" Wetpaw asked.

"Not until that's wrapped in cobwebs." Blackpaw replied.

"Fine." Wetpaw mumbled as he stumbled off to Cinderleaf's makeshift den at the edge of the clearing.

* * *

Back at camp Brownear was keeping a sharp watch. Treepaw had told her that he and Treestar would come rescue her from the stupid Clan. She had told them that she would beg Snowstar to let her stay in camp. That way it would be easy for Treestar to find her. Rainstep was showing Grasspaw some new fighting moves when Treestar and Treepaw came tearing into the camp. Grasspaw started to give a cry of alarm, but was quickly killed by Treestar. Rainstep gave a choked cry, then leaped in front of the larger cat.

"Treestar." he growled. The blue-gray tom was noticeably smaller than Treestar, but that didn't sway him. "Killing is against the Code."

"Oh, really? I must have missed the memo." Treestar spat back, knowing perfectly well that killing was illegal.

Rainstep crouched low, preparing to strike. Treestar slowly mimicked the pose, his size making him much more impressive. "You'll pay for killing my apprentice." Rainstep launched himself at the Gustclan leader. The powerful tom quickly side stepped and seized Rainstep by the neck and threw him against Snowstar's rocky den. The cat struggled to get his footing beneath him when Brownear bounded to him and shoved her paw below his neck, cutting off his air supply. Rainstep struggled for a moment or two, and managed to his "Traitor!" before he went limp. "Hurry, before the queens realize something is wrong!" And the three of them took off into the forest. But not before a little kit ducked his head back into the nursery. Stormkit couldn't believe what he had just seen. Brownear killed Rainstep, one of the most kindest of warriors. And for what? Another clan leader. He took a vow with himself never to speak of it to anyone.

After they had gotten far enough away from camp, Brownear asked, "What about Graymist?"

"Took care of her myself." Treepaw replied.

"Where's Wetpaw stationed?" Treestar asked in a gruff voice.

"He's somewhere in the middle. Snowstar wouldn't let him be in the front or guard the camp. If you find Jaggedtooth, Blackpaw or Bluetail you'll probably find the little rascal." Brownear replied.

"Treepaw, go find Longclaw. He'll take Brownear back to camp safely. Then meet back at you-know-where." Treestar then turned to Brownear. "Do not at all costs get spotted by an Iceclan cat. If you are kill the cat immediately. No exceptions." Brownear nodded curtly before following her son towards the Gustclan border. "The prophecy will not come true." Treestar growled before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

Wetpaw stopped and sat down. He didn't really want to go to Leafpaw or Cinderleaf. His scratch didn't really hurt him and he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Leafpaw. He could find a couple of cobwebs and apply them to his wound then head back to the battle and no one would know the difference... except Cinderleaf and Leafpaw had spent the whole morning searching for any cobwebs. That's when Wetpaw got a great idea. What if he fought at the front of the battle? He could tell the other cats that Jaggedtooth had ordered him to fight up front. Wetpaw smiled at the idea. It was perfect.

He had just taken a couple of steps when he heard a very familiar voice. "Well, well. Look who it is without his sister to protect him." Wetpaw turned and faced Treepaw.

"I will kill you." Wetpaw growled.

"Not on my watch." Treestar said from behind him.

Wetpaw whirled around and glared at Treestar. "Leave me alone." he growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Treestar said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Why would we be scared of someone who is barely bigger than a mouse?" Treepaw taunted.

"I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Wetpaw said.

"Oh, is that what your mom says to make you feel better?" Treepaw asked in a sneering voice.

Wetpaw leaped on top of Treepaw and started tearing at his face. It took a couple of minutes for Treestar to get the angry apprentice off his son. "Ow! Dad, he hurt me! I say we just kill him now!" Treepaw screamed as he licked his fur back in place.

"No. We can't kill him yet. Later." Treestar replied. He then dragged the struggling cat toward a rock and bashed his head against it. "There. That makes it easier." Treestar said after Wetpaw had drifted out of consciousness. "Come on, son. Let's get him out of here before an Iceclan cat comes along." Then together, Treestar and Treepaw pulled Wetpaw away from the crime scene.

* * *

Blackpaw cheered as the Gustclan cats retreated. She had seen Longclaw whisper something in Cloudpelt's ear and then she had called the retreat. Blackpaw then spotted Leafpaw bandaging Jaggedtooth's ear. "It doesn't hurt and it doesn't need to be treated for. Go help some other cat in need." Jaggedtooth shouted.

"You're just a big baby." Leafpaw replied as she finished wrapping his ear in cobwebs. "Now go do your deputy thing." Jaggedtooth glared at her before going to report to Snowstar.

"Who was the bigger baby today? Wetpaw or Jaggedtooth?" Blackpaw asked in a teasing voice.

"What do you mean?"Leafpaw asked. "I didn't treat Wetpaw today."

"Y-you didn't?" Blackpaw asked. "I sent him to you. His scratch was bleeding a lot."

"No... Maybe Cinderheart treated him." Leafpaw suggested, So the two of them walked to where Cinderheart was putting a marigold poultice on Otterheart's paw.

"Cinderheart? Did you treat Wetpaw today?" Leafpaw asked.

"No. Why?"

"Blackpaw sent him to get some cobwebs on his scratch."

"Oh, well knowing Wetpaw, he probably went off to fight somewhere else. He'll be somewhere here. This is where we are supposed to gather before going back to camp." Cinderheart explained before applying some pressure to Otterheart's paw, causing her to yowl.

"Cinderheart's probably right, you know." Leafpaw said. "He's probably just around here somewhere."

Blackpaw nodded and they started searching the crowd of cats. When they didn't find him Blackpaw said, "He's probably just somewhere else. Maybe he forgot that we're supposed to meet here." Blackpaw said.

"I've got to stay here. Hope you find him." Leafpaw said as Blackpaw left the crowd of cats.

She had just gotten out of the clump when she heard a sound. She looked up and saw Treestar and Treepaw pulling a dead cat over the small hill that was part of the border. She figured it was just one of Gustclan's dead when she noticed that the cat was smaller than usual. "Must have been an apprentice. A small one at that." she murmured to herself. Then she took a closer look and her breath caught in her throat. No. It couldn't be. Her eyes had to be tricking her. But, there he was.

The dead cat Treestar and Treepaw were dragging was Wetpaw.

**_Fin_**

To be continued in Revenge.

* * *

**Dawn: It's Over!**

**Fire: Yup. I know, a horrible ending. But, hey, cliffhangers are my specialty. **

**Dawn: Keep an eye out for Revenge, our next book. It won't be out for a bit longer, so hang tight. **

**Fire: Until then, Chill with peeps,**

**Dawn: Start a food fight and win,**

**Fire: Eat plenty of cheese,**

**Dawn: And read a real book.**

**Fire: Chow! **


End file.
